


约顿之刃

by Mxxxx



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M, Rebirth
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxxx/pseuds/Mxxxx
Summary: 试图谋取王位的锤在弟弟死后又无意间找到弟弟转生的故事。注意：双蓝皮，洛基是转世的，所以有一定的年龄差。锤的设定比较残暴。
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

索尔被他腰间盘绕了几圈的蛇弄醒，一时受到惊吓。蛇挤压着他的呼吸，使得他做了一个噩梦，索尔睁开眼，两只手拉住蛇，手指用力嵌进那条肉身中。蛇轻微地动弹了几下，然后顺着索尔的手溜上他的肩膀，滑过脖子，蛇信子在索尔的耳际起伏摆动。  
房间里的烛火在低低地烧着，索尔入睡时已快到深夜冰冷的月光穿过高窗和石墙落下，在粗糙的地板投下一块鬼魅的蓝色。索尔把身上盖着的皮毛推下去一点，身上的蛇便顺着他的床继续滑下去，在黯淡的光线中静悄悄地从门缝溜走了。  
索尔听见不远处的宴会厅中还有男人们的喧闹和欢唱，又吵闹又不成调，然后是他的父亲劳菲比谁都响亮的喊叫声，把任何人都压了下去。那其实也不算他的父亲，至少索尔和他没有任何血缘关系，他是劳菲在冰原上捡回来的，在四岁之前，他一直被当成奴仆来喂养，直到四岁之后，索尔突然长高，预示着他未来的健硕的体型，能够成为一名合格的战士，劳菲才决定把他当成养子来对待。  
索尔下了床，在自己的腰间随手系上一条麂皮装饰，站在那片蓝色的月光中朝外走去。劳菲不允许午夜过后的宫殿里有擅自闲逛的人，甚至是自己的儿子们也不例外。索尔在空无一人的走廊上停步，他要经过两个卫兵，即使那两人和索尔都是朋友，但在这个时间，他们也一定会毫不留情地阻拦他。  
索尔于是耐心地倾听着走廊尽头的响动，尽头有一处拐弯，两个卫兵基看守在那里。直到卫兵向另一边走远之后，索尔立刻奔跑起来，一口气来到那个有阶梯通向别人寝宫的小庭院。他越过庭院，把自己隐藏在阴影中，很快就来到一间卧室面前。  
索尔熟门熟路地推开那扇沉重的门，插上门闩，门闩光滑，没有弄出一丝声响，然后他转过身面对房内。  
放中很温暖，和索尔的那间完全不同，空气中弥漫着一股细细的香味，在索尔的鼻息间浮动着，连灯焰也在呼吸。房间中央的床上，那条原本去骚扰他的蛇安静地盘在床尾，只抬起光滑的绿色脑袋看着索尔。索尔的弟弟洛基仰卧着躺在上面，黑色的头发披散着，索尔从来没见过洛基睡得这样熟，但他知道他在假装。

索尔于是走过去，他的眼睛盯着洛基的脸看。洛基的脸上、额头上的双角有霜巨人清晰的纹路，因为刚成年，皮肤的蓝色还没有索尔身上的深。洛基的眉毛细而分明，闭着的眼睑薄而细腻，睫毛沉沉的，嘴紧闭着，鼻子又挺又直，随着呼吸而微微地吁气。  
皮草从洛基的胸口滑了下来，露出他的半个肩膀。洛基是劳菲最小的儿子，体格和肌肉都比一般的霜巨人小了不少，正因为如此从来都不招劳菲的喜欢。索尔低下头，他的金发垂在洛基的胸口，然后张开嘴用力咬住了洛基的乳尖，接着闻到了他身上的味道。  
洛基立刻因为疼痛而叫了起来，他放肆地笑着，手臂伸出来抱住索尔的头，然后问道：“你怎么知道我没睡着?”  
“耶梦加得溜进了我的房间里。”索尔低声说，把鼻子和嘴埋进洛基脖子旁的头发里，呼吸加深了，“我知道是你让它来找我的。”  
洛基轻轻地朝索尔的脸呵了口气，他用下巴抵在索尔的脑袋上，用柔软的身体包围了他。他们蓝色的皮肤紧紧相贴，从头到脚互相依偎。  
“我们应该再小心些。”索尔用一只手把自己的腰间的麂皮解开，他的下身赤裸着，毫不客气地把自己发硬的阴茎往洛基的身体里面顶。洛基很快就湿了，他打开自己的腿，手指抚摸着索尔的脊骨和他结实有力的肌肉。  
“他不会知道的。”  
“如果他知道我们在密谋什么，”索尔这时看了一眼洛基，在阴茎全部进入之后用手扣住洛基的腰，不让他摆动，“我们都没好下场。”  
“索尔，我们一定会赢。”当索尔开始抽动的时候，洛基倒抽了一口凉气。索尔在床上一直都喜欢粗暴，他很容易就没了耐心，只想奔着最快乐的那一点直冲而去。洛基对此没有任何意见，甚至也享受这样的粗暴，这让他很容易觉得兴奋。  
“我爱你。”洛基撑起上身，他揽住索尔的脖子忘情地吻他，“你最爱我吗，索尔？”  
“我完完全全地爱你。说不定还会把你吞了。”  
“但是是‘最’吗？你最爱我吗？”  
“我最爱你。”索尔用手按住洛基的胸，把他的身体和胜利的笑声压进了床里。

“索尔，”他们结束了一场性爱，索尔倒在洛基的身边睡得迷迷糊糊时，耳旁有人说，“该醒了，索尔。”  
“还很早，洛基。”  
“不，你该醒了，索尔。”  
索尔再次从梦中惊醒，但却发现自己身处一个冰冷的山洞里。身旁站着一个人举着火把，是他的跟随者，一名同样是小个子的霜巨人里特。  
“你又做梦了。”里特低声说。  
索尔从简陋的毛毯堆里起身，和年轻时候相比，他变得更吓人了。他的胡子长了出来，金发变得更长，面孔和眼睛变得更为冷酷。他的双臂、颈部和双腿布满或红或白或紫的伤痕。索尔为自己穿戴整齐，披上厚厚的皮草，然后问里特：“究竟是什么事情？”  
“赫列姆同意投降了。”  
索尔原本放松的手攥成了拳头，这句话仿佛扳动了冥界洞口的石头，放出幽幽作响的阴魂，索尔的心中掠过数十年前他和洛基一起反抗劳菲时血腥的往事，利刃从身后、从黑暗处挥起，身上全都是鲜血。  
索尔沉默着喘了几口粗气，然后在里特的陪同下走出山洞。山洞面前是一片平原，除了里特之外的索尔的跟随者都站在各自的马匹前，等待着他的指令。他们都是之前反抗过劳菲的霜巨人。  
“赫列姆在前面的山谷等着我们。”其中一个霜巨人对索尔说。  
索尔抬头看了一眼乌云密布的天空，他能感知到风暴快要来了，于是带着全部跟随者一起朝山谷前进。他们在三个月前和赫列姆打了一场残酷的战争，赫列姆的部落将近四千霜巨人，全部败在了索尔手上。那片原本由赫列姆盘踞的山谷因此便荒废了，残留的霜巨人躲在山腰。他们唯一拥有的是羊群，羊皮还能拿来抵御接下来的寒冬，但却连这些羊都几乎不保。索尔他们围困了赫列姆大半个月，终于等来了投降的消息。

赫列姆在山谷中央一条溪流的对面等着索尔。他远远地看见索尔的队伍之后，身体开始不由自主地颤抖。  
“如果你早一点做这个决定，你的人说不定会存活得更多些。”索尔在溪流的一侧停住。他坐在马背上，居高临下地看向赫列姆，然后越过他望了望他身后那一小群站在不远处的幸存者。  
“我知道这是你对我的报复。”赫列姆咬牙切齿，下颌突出，“我知道即使我投降了你也会杀了我，我知道这一些都是你为了洛基向我复仇。”  
洛基。赫列姆像念咒语一样抛出了这个名字，索尔眼睛里的火焰立刻燃烧起来。乌云压顶，未知的风暴带来的气压把大家包围得严严实实，让人喘不过气。  
“你没有资格提那个名字。”索尔用冰冷而不容违抗的声音说，“当初是你临阵脱逃背叛了我们。”  
“我没有选择。”赫列姆的手指颤抖着，看了一眼他身后的幸存者，“我不能拿他们的性命作赌注。”  
“那么我弟弟的性命，谁来赔偿？”索尔提高了音量，瞪大眼睛质问他。  
赫列姆顿时一句话都说不出来了。他知道在这这数十年间，洛基之死的恨意不断在索尔的体内燃烧，如同熬成了世间最可怕的毒药。现在的索尔和他当初打过交道的索尔已经不再一样了，他变得更加残忍无情，眼睛里只渴求鲜血。自从数十年前他试图推翻劳菲失败之后，索尔便独自一人逃离了劳菲的宫殿，在约顿海姆广阔无垠的冰原和雪山中苟活着，拉拢愿意和他一起的霜巨人，一点一点蚕食着劳菲的国土，未曾有一刻放弃过再次弑父、夺取王位的打算。  
“如果不是因为你把军队都撤走了，我们攻进去的速度就不会变慢，洛基就不会因为等不到外援而被劳菲抓住。你知道我是在哪里找到他的尸体的吗？他被劳菲扔进了一条肮脏的河流里，腹部不利刃捅穿了一个洞，身体里的血都流光了。”  
索尔回想起他找到洛基的那个月夜。他在河边抱着冰凉的尸体低声痛哭，他用手捂住洛基身上的口子，仿佛想替他把血捂住。索尔痛恨自己的无能，连洛基的尸体都没办法带走。他为他找了一艘小船，让小船载着他流向远方的瀑布。索尔唯一能带走的，只有洛基的一缕黑发，从此之后那缕黑发就被编进了他的金发里，数十年来一直陪着他。  
“我无法狡辩。”赫列姆逃避索尔咄咄逼人的目光，低语道。  
“那你便无需狡辩。”索尔最后说道。他朝里特使了一个眼神，一列拿着武器的霜巨人跳过溪流，将赫列姆和他身后的人团团围住。  
“我不喜欢留活口。”索尔瞟了一眼他们，冷冰冰地说，“也不会选择让叛徒的人加入我的队伍。”

尖叫声和哭喊声顿时回荡在山谷里，空气中的血腥味随着风四散开来。索尔带着另一队跟随者开始朝山腰进发，因为风暴将至他们不能贸然离开，打算在山腰处落脚，等雪停了再说。霜巨人一直以来对于吃和住并不怎么在乎，他们可以住山洞，也可以住宫殿，吃的就更随便了。索尔巡视了一圈赫列姆的部落在山腰上的居住点，最高处有一个宽阔的山洞，连通着一旁的小小城堡。  
决定安顿下来之后，里特把小城堡和山洞替索尔简单收拾了一下，换上了索尔自己的皮草和用品。很快，山谷里的惨叫声停止了，剩余的霜巨人也陆陆续续上了山。夜晚降临时，他们在最大的那个山洞里燃起了篝火，大家坐在山洞里喝酒吵闹，还宰了好多头羊烤来吃。  
孤鹰在荒寒中嘹唳，一阵砭骨的风吹进了山洞里，差点将篝火熄灭。这时，在山脚下守卫的两个霜巨人突然出现在洞口，两个人伸手轻轻一扔，便将一个身材瘦小的霜巨人扔到了索尔的面前。  
那个霜巨人看起来还未成年，全身没有一点装饰，用来御寒的皮草也毛毛躁躁的，他的身体混着黑色的泥土，像是不久之前才在泥巴堆里打滚过。如果不是那双红眼睛和小小的角，根本看不出来是一个霜巨人。  
“被我们在山脚发现者的残存者，他似乎打算逃走。”其中一名守卫说。  
“可以直接杀了他。”索尔只是简单地打量了一眼眼前的男孩，用手撕下一只羊腿，说道，“他没有什么利用价值。”  
男孩立刻抬起头瞪着索尔，害怕的眼泪立刻就从眼眶里流出来。他紧紧地咬着自己的嘴唇，发不出一句完整的话。  
“不，不行。”男孩摇头，想要挣脱守卫拉扯的手，他的身体被放倒在地上，腿用力地蹬着空气，激烈地挣扎着。  
索尔被男孩的吵闹弄得很不耐烦。他越过篝火堆走过去，用脚死死地踩住男孩的胸口，然后说：“我手里的斧子比刀刃更锋利，你想要试试吗？”  
男孩倒吸了一口凉气，他用手抹开脸上的泪水，原本脏兮兮的脸蛋反倒因此显露出原本的模样。他的那双眼睛的颜色变得更深，他拉直了整条手臂抓着索尔的身体，没有挣扎，只是对视着。  
“撒开你的手，否则你准得死。”一旁的霜巨人高声呵斥道。  
索尔低头注视着他的脸，眼窝里的眼睛似乎先变淡，然后随着瞳孔的张开而颜色加深。他用一丝不苟的语气缓慢地对里特说：“准备一些水，把他脱光了洗干净。”


	2. Chapter 2

小霜巨人被守卫拖到洞穴深处，他们架着他，跟在索尔和里特的身后走上石阶，来到小城堡里的一个储藏室。储藏室里飘着一股动物尸体腐烂后的臭味，小霜巨人被地粗鲁地扔在地板上，瞪着眼睛动也不敢动。里特从隔壁弄来了一大桶水，在索尔的示意下把他从头到脚浇了个透。  
小霜巨人身上的泥巴被水冲掉了一部分，他不小心咽了几口脏泥水，连忙咳嗽几声。水冰冷刺骨，他的上身没有穿任何衣服，只能用自己仅有的那张被弄湿的皮毛裹住身体。索尔明显对于眼前的一切不满意，他让里特多弄些水来，又命令两旁的守卫把小霜巨人的裤子脱掉，彻底扒了个精光。  
守卫按照索尔的命令压住他的身体，用手扯住他黑色的头发，几乎把他大半个人都往水桶里按。重复了几次之后，小霜巨人身上的脏泥终于被洗干净了。他赤身裸体地站在储物间里，身旁的守卫推了推他的后背，让他朝索尔的方向往前几步。小霜巨人不情不愿地挪动了一小步，然后僵直地站在原地。霜巨人并不以裸体为耻，但此刻小霜巨人还是有些紧张地用手遮住自己的身体，他有些讨厌面前那个高大的头领向自己射来的审视而轻蔑的目光。

索尔倚着门框，抱着双臂垂下头，从下到上打量着面前的小霜巨人。他的四肢修长而匀称，体格并不健壮，但还是能隐约看到一些肌肉线条。而那张脸，那张年轻的脸，眼睛里流露出少有的青涩和懵懂，但却没有过于害怕。索尔的目光灼灼，他越仔细打量，就越发觉得那张脸熟悉。  
他的眉毛，眼睛，鼻梁，嘴唇，几乎和年轻的洛基一模一样。但这怎么可能呢，索尔屏住呼吸，在数十年前的月夜里洛基已经死了，从那之后他只出现在自己的梦里。洛基不可能还活着。  
索尔往前迈了一步，巨大的身影笼罩在小霜巨人的头上，让他不由得抬起头来。这时候他才发现，眼前的这位头领究竟有多么强壮，他的胸口和腰间戴着野狼头骨做成的装饰品，肩膀上还披了一件漂亮的、深棕色的皮草。部落里的霜巨人从来都靠身上的皮草来认定地位，身份越尊贵，皮草就越漂亮。  
小霜巨人咽了咽口水，想要开口说话，但索尔立刻呵止了他。他命令他把遮在小腹上的手臂挪开，小霜巨人犹豫了片刻之后还是照做了。他挪开自己的双臂，自然地垂在身侧，把赤裸的身体完全展示在索尔面前。  
“那是什么？”索尔伸出手指着小霜巨人下腹上的一个浅灰色的印记问道，声音有些颤抖。  
小霜巨人低头看了一眼自己的身体，低声解释：“从我出生就有了。”  
“你一定是在撒谎。”索尔朝里特使了一个眼色，里特又朝小霜巨人的身上泼了一桶水，那块印记依旧存在。  
“看起来像是刀伤。”里特意味深长地看了一眼索尔，在一旁小声地补充道。  
索尔于是走过去，他半蹲在小霜巨人的面前，大而粗糙的双手扣住他的腰不让他挣扎。里特见状立刻让储藏间里的守卫离开房间，自己也关上门退了出去。储藏间里只剩下索尔和那个小霜巨人。  
太像了，一切都太像了，不管是那张脸蛋还是下腹的印记。索尔死死地盯着那块印记，几乎和洛基尸体上的一模一样，索尔发誓自己到死都会记得那个伤口。如果不是年龄对不上，他几乎要确定眼前的就是洛基，他死而复生的弟弟。  
“你这里受过伤？”索尔低声问道，他用手指摩挲着那一块皮肤，就如同他当时手忙脚乱地想要捂住洛基腹部的伤口一样。  
“没有。”小霜巨人摇头，他又重复了一遍那是他的胎记。索尔的触碰让他觉得怪异，身体忍不住往后缩，但索尔手掌的禁锢让他无法动弹。  
“告诉我你的名字。”  
“我没有名字。”小霜巨人低声回答道。  
“没有人会没有名字，”索尔说。  
“我是个孤儿。”  
索尔灼热的鼻息喷洒在小霜巨人的小腹上，痒丝丝的。他还用鼻子闻他身上的味道，除了残留的泥土的腥味之外，其余什么都没有。  
索尔的动作让小霜巨人觉得冒犯。他在索尔的手里挣扎了几下想要逃开，这时索尔直起身，用力扯住他微卷的黑发，强迫他仰起头看着自己，然后厉声质问道：“是谁派你来的？是谁给你的伪装？是赫列姆那个杂种还是不死心的贝莱斯特？”  
“我不知道你在说什么，”小霜巨人激烈地否认，“我不认识什么贝莱斯特……”  
“那你为什么和他长得一模一样？！”  
“……谁？”小霜巨人望进索尔的眼睛里，脑袋顿时变得空白。他还并不知道索尔口中的“他”指的是谁。  
“你在撒谎！你不可能和洛基长得一模一样！”  
索尔突然爆发的愤怒让小霜巨人觉得不安，他的眼睛里荡起越来越多的潮水，盛满了惊恐，不知道自己刚才说错了或是做错了什么。  
“谁是洛基？”小霜巨人谨慎地望向索尔。索尔看起来更吓人了，鼻翼翕动喘着粗气，面色冰冷。突然间，他放开了小霜巨人的头发，毫不留情地将他推倒在地上。  
“……你是洛基……”索尔看着狼狈地摔在地板上的小霜巨人，脸上闪过一丝难以捕捉的哀伤，喃喃自语道，“不，你不是，你不是他。不管再怎么像，你都不是他。”

是夜，第一场风暴如期而至，狂风夹杂着冰雹砸向地面，大地颤抖着，如同深处的巨物在挪动着身躯，这是约顿海姆漫长冬季的开始。  
索尔离开储物间后，再没有一个人来看过小霜巨人。他独自一人在冰冷潮湿的地板上坐了一会儿之后，静悄悄地把自己的衣物穿好，裹紧身上的皮毛快步逃离了那个房间和山洞。奇怪的是，似乎就在一瞬间，之前还在篝火前吃肉、吵闹的霜巨人们纷纷入睡，山腰处一片寂静。小霜巨人光着脚踩在厚厚的松针上，这些落叶很快就会被漫天的大雪遮蔽，他打算从这里离开，一个人前往东边。他听说东边是另一个国度，那里春天温暖又漫长，不像约顿海姆一样冰冷而苦寒。  
小霜巨人用手揉搓自己的脸颊，还有额上的双角。风暴让他忍不住打了个寒颤，被水打湿的皮毛瞬间结了冰。他刚往外跑了几步，身后却突然传来窸窸窣窣的脚步声，有人在跟踪他！  
小霜巨人立刻回头，发现在几尺之外的地方，那个叫里特的霜巨人站在他身后。他俩的身形差不多，两个人对视时并没有太大的压迫感。  
“让我走。”小霜巨人说，“我发誓没有人会知道的。”  
“你要去哪里？”里特问道。  
“去东边。”  
“冬季快来了，你会死在路上的。”  
“留在这里也会死的。”小霜巨人忿愤地说。  
里特微微一笑，他接着说：“索尔没有立刻杀了你，就说明你可以留下来。”  
“谁是索尔？那个大个子？”  
“他是约顿未来的国王。”  
“胡扯，”小霜巨人摇头，“我们有国王……”  
里特并没有继续多说什么，他目不转睛地看着小霜巨人，即使月色惨淡，他也能看清他脸上细微的而生动的表情。  
“你成年了吗？”  
“快了。”  
“听我说，”里特说道，“你可以和我们一起，风暴结束后我们会前往南方。这一路上你不会挨饿，也不会有人欺负你。”  
“没人会欺负我……”小霜巨人嘟囔了几句，“你们去南方做什么？”  
“国王在南方。”  
小霜巨人的脑袋里突然冒出一个大胆的猜测，但很快又打消了，他觉得荒唐。即使这样，他也已经领会了里特的意图。小霜巨人的确有些心动，他在心里盘算着自己的计划，可以先抵达南方，再转向东边，和一大群同类在一起的确比自己一个人冒险安全得多。  
“你看起来并不怕索尔，”里特继续说道，“晚上发生的一切只是误会，他认错了人。”  
“他叫我做‘洛基’。”小霜巨人缓缓地说，“但这并不是我的名字。”  
“那你有别的名字吗？”  
“没有。”小霜巨人想了想，背对着里特往前走了几步，然后突然转过身来说，“可是我挺喜欢这个名字的，我决定就叫自己为‘洛基’。”  
里特默默地在心里重复了几遍“洛基”这个名字，他从未见过索尔的那位弟弟，但所有跟随者都知道这个名字对于索尔的意义。不管是那张几乎可以以假乱真的脸，还是小腹上奇怪的印记，里特意外地发现面前的小霜巨人似乎冥冥中就属于“洛基”这个名字，或者说， **是这个名字在这里等着他** 。

风暴持续了5天，等索尔决定再次出发时，洛基已经在里特的安排下成为了部落的一员。他们在晨曦初放时动身，无数的跟随者，还有他们的羊群、马匹，从山谷朝南涌向平原，他们淌落山坡，淤积在河谷，越积越厚，但仍然缓缓流动。  
羊群成为了他们在路上的粮食，但依旧不敢消耗得太快。每到一处歇脚的地方，年轻的霜巨人便在荒野里四散开来，尽可能多的为部落狩猎食物。最常见的动物是鹿和狼，有时候会有灰熊，索尔曾经独自一人猎杀过一只，它那松软厚实的皮毛后来成为了索尔肩上的皮草。  
洛基跟在那些年轻的霜巨人身后消失在荒野的树林里。他不喜欢团体合作，对那些霜巨人并未抱有任何好感——他们甚至还坚持用“喂”来称呼他，而不是叫他的新名字“洛基”。洛基并不在乎这些，比起一窝蜂傻傻地冲向猎物，他更喜欢独享森林里寒凉的气息——松脂的香味和又腥又热的鲜血味道互相混合。霜巨人喜欢鲜血，这本就不是什么奇怪的事情。  
单独行动的洛基注定猎不到大型的动物，他只能猎到野兔。他们返回山洞之后，会把当天的食物都聚集在一起给索尔汇报，然后才能各自分食。索尔似乎早就忘记了洛基的存在，直到他在一堆鹿和狼的尸体中发现那几只又小又可怜的野兔时，才突然发现那张脸的主人并没有离开。  
“你没有下令把他杀了，”里特在一旁解释道，“那晚他想要逃走，但是被我说服了。”  
“我并不打算留下他。”即使洛基站在山洞最阴暗的角落里，索尔还是一眼就能看见他。那张脸，他始终无法忽视那张和洛基一模一样的脸。  
“他很聪明，而且敏捷。”里特说，“我们缺少这样的战士。”  
“战士？”索尔轻蔑地笑了一声，“他那副身躯我一只手就能轻易折断。”  
站在角落里的洛基知道他们正谈论着自己，有些担心自己会被他赶走或是杀了。但那个叫索尔的人只是默不作声地盯着自己看，有时候洛基不知道他在看什么，或是通过自己在看别的人。但洛基很快就把这些没头没尾的猜测抛之脑后。  
按照惯例，大家要把各自狩猎的成果分一部分给索尔，但洛基每次猎来的野兔因为实在是太小了，于是他便成为了部落里的笑柄，连索尔都嫌弃他的收获，那几只兔子便成为了洛基的独享。入夜之后，洛基把兔子拆解了，内脏扔掉，骨肉分离，吃得干干净净。他很会使用匕首，这是大部分人都不知道的，他还会小心翼翼地把皮毛撕下来，一整张皮几乎完好无缺。  
但没过多久，索尔很快就发现了洛基的这个技能。大部分霜巨人在入睡前都喜欢聚集在火堆前吃烤熟的肉，或者喝酒，但唯独每次都缺少洛基，在索尔的印象里，他几乎一次都没有看见洛基把自己的小兔子烤熟来吃。  
于是，某天狩猎结束之后，里特按照索尔的吩咐把洛基当天猎到的小兔子二话不说就拿走了。正当洛基以为晚上要饿肚子的时候，里特突然出现在他的山洞里，说索尔想见他。

索尔坐在火堆前的石头上，他看见洛基走过来后，让身旁的霜巨人端来一只烤好的兔子。霜巨人把兔子放在洛基面前之后，索尔说：“我从没见过你吃熟的食物。”  
“我更喜欢吃生的。”洛基和他对视，安静地说道。  
霜巨人于是把另一只生的兔子放在洛基面前。  
“你在这里吃。”索尔命令道。  
洛基于是在索尔的面前盘腿坐下，他从自己的腰间抽出那把小巧的匕首，顺着兔子的脊骨和四肢划开了几道口子，用手快速地把兔子皮毛剥了下来。紧接着，他取掉了兔子的四肢，只留下中间的驱赶，刀锋沿着胸中间再划一刀，两只手用力一掰打开胸腔，就能把兔子的内脏全掏干净。洛基拧断了兔子的头骨，用牙齿咬裂最前端的脊骨，然后把嘴巴凑过去，吮吸里面的骨髓。  
即使他弄得满手满脸都是鲜血，但依旧吃得津津有味。

面前熊熊的烈火不停地腾起火花，让索尔的视线变得模糊。“索尔，这个怎么吃？”洛基的声音突然回荡在索尔的脑袋里。他们那时还未成年，索尔带着洛基溜到野外的树林里狩猎，弄到了一头雄鹿。他们坐在一块突出的岩石上，面前的火堆上架着他割下来的肉排，索尔把鹿的头骨敲碎，掰开，然后递到洛基的手里。  
“你没吃过生的吗？”索尔笑着问洛基。  
“没有。”洛基摇摇头，“他们都不吃生的，我也不吃。”  
索尔知道他们指的是劳菲的其他儿子。  
“像这样，”索尔用自己强健的牙齿帮洛基把手里的骨头咬裂，剔除掉落在鹿脑里面的碎骨，然后对洛基说：“鹿的脑袋很好吃。”  
“你怎么知道？”洛基尝试性地吸了一口鹿脑浆，有点腥热，但味道还不错。  
“在我成为你的哥哥之前，我是劳菲的仆从。”索尔说，“我吃生肉。有时候，有生肉吃就很不错了。”  
洛基的皮肤被面前的篝火烤得有些发烫。他靠在索尔的身旁小声地抱怨，看着面前那款肉排发出滋滋的声响。洛基其实并不是很饿，比起吃东西，他更喜欢和索尔相处的时光。  
于是就在那里，洛基迈出了改变他们关系的第一步——他突然间吻了索尔。彼此之前的情愫是怎么萌芽的，早就没人能分辨清楚。洛基带有血腥味的舌头舔上了索尔嘴唇和牙齿，索尔的呼吸很快变得急促，就好像他也在等待着这一天。  
他们脱掉了身上的皮草，充满爱意的吻如星星一般落满了全身。洛基含住索尔的阴茎，卖力地吮吸，用眼神勾引，然后又在他的面前躺下，打开自己的双腿，让他看见那个隐秘的快乐。  
索尔这才发现洛基和自己的不同，也终于明白为什么其他王子都叫他“怪物”，但他毫不介意，洛基的每一处索尔都觉得美妙极了。  
他凑上去伸出舌尖轻轻舔吮了两下洛基的穴口，将那个从未被展示过的地方弄得瞬间湿漉漉的，泛起了水光。洛基在感受到索尔落在他小穴的舌尖的时候，因为羞耻而控制不住地绷紧身体、软软地发出了呻吟。  
索尔俯身亲吻着洛基的耳廓，边贴在对方耳边把阴茎的顶端来回摩擦着洛基的穴口，享受着那里的挤压、湿润与收缩，然后用力挺腰将自己的巨大的阴茎抵入了洛基的体内，在高潮时把一股股精液射进他的肚子里。  
他吻掉洛基脸上因为情欲而滴落的眼泪，直到现在索尔还能记得那几颗泪珠甜甜的味道。他在高潮后仍然不愿意把阴茎拔出来，于是干脆一边继续律动着下半身，一边吮吸洛基湿润的下唇，把他再次拉入了一场甜蜜的情爱之中。  
那时候的他们是那么快乐。


	3. Chapter 3

四周霜巨人高声交谈的动静唤回了索尔的思绪，坐在篝火旁的洛基已经把那只可怜的小兔子吃得精光，只剩下一滩血糊糊的内脏。洛基伸出舌头舔了舔手指，然后用剥下来的兔子皮把小刀上的武污血擦干净。

洛基朝索尔投过去几次目光，但每一次都发现这位霜巨人的头目只是皱着眉头，沉默不语地坐着。除了在他们赶路的途中，洛基很少能看见索尔，他更愿意离先头部队远远地，不紧不慢地跟在队尾。

但即使是这样，洛基也无法忽略索尔，甚至可以说，在这个偌大的部落里，没有一个人敢忽略他，没有一个人不敢不臣服在他冰冷的威严之下，即使索尔并不是他们之中最高大的那一个。洛基不知道索尔的血统来自哪里，他的蓝皮肤比自己的深一些，额头上并没有双角，如果不是身上的蓝色，索尔看起来和南边异国的人没两样。

有好几次，当洛基忍不住在角落里盯着索尔的看时，他羡慕他身上的伤痕累累，对于霜巨人来说，那是得以在部落里获得尊敬的唯一标志。即使等到成年，洛基也知道自己不可能会变成索尔那样强壮有力，他认为自己更像是一条灵敏的出没在荒野里的蛇，或者是如夜一般黑色盘旋在天空的乌鸦，但绝对不会是像索尔那样主动出击的野兽，强大的猎食者。

洛基把小刀插回自己的腰间。他望向索尔，看见他依旧保持着沉默，于是大胆地开口说：“你在醒着做梦。”

索尔因为洛基这句没来由的话愣住了。他用鼻子叹了一口气，靠在披着厚厚皮毛的石头上放松身体，用手撑着自己的脑袋，问道：“你怎么知道？”

“我能感觉到。”洛基认真地说，“你的眼睛在找寻一些别的东西。”

“你很敏感，”索尔点头说道，“里特说你很聪明，或许你的确是。”

因为这句若有若无的夸赞，洛基脸上的表情突然变得生动起来，他忍不住摇晃起身体，暗自得意。

“为什么你不喜欢吃熟的食物？”索尔又问。

洛基的眉毛轻轻地蹙起，他不明白索尔为什么对这个问题这么执着，他于是解释说：“在赫列姆那里，大家很少吃熟的肉。”

“我 ** **应该**** 喜欢吃熟的食物吗？”洛基紧接着反问道。

索尔松开握着的拳头，他自嘲般摇摇头，喃喃低语了几句洛基听不清楚的话。很快，洛基便被里特带走了，他们之间的对话就这样不了了之地结束。

隔天之后，索尔带领着众人继续往南方行进。一开始，除了里特那句“国王在南方”之外，洛基并不知道他们去南方的目的，但随着他在部落里呆的日子长了之后，只要他愿意竖起耳朵听，每次都能听到一些意外信息。

原来南方除了有国王，还有国王的另一个儿子——贝莱斯特，他是挡在索尔和国王之间的最大的障碍，也是索尔下一个要除掉的目标。

身材高大的霜巨人脚程很快，队伍的最前面还有一些骑着高头大马的战士，包括索尔。他们很快就在天黑之前找到了适合休息的山洞，负责看守马匹和羊群的守卫留在山脚的平地上，其他人则各自寻找晚上睡觉的地方。

洛基远远地跟在队伍后面，因为白天一直赶路的原因，他的肚子早就已经饿了。他在距离山脚不远处的溪水边停住，双手泼水洗了脸，擦拭了额头上微微翘起的双角，稍微缓过来之后从腰间的小皮囊里掏出一个干瘪的苹果，用力地咬了一大口。山腰处传来的动静越拉越大，他的伙伴们已经开始砍树锯木材，为彻夜不灭的篝火做准备。

洛基抬头看了一眼昏暗的天色，黯淡的光线已经不适合他们外出搜寻猎物，除非今晚索尔同意宰掉一些他们所剩无几的羊，否则大家都要饿肚子了。

这时，洛基突然听见一旁的树林里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，像是有人或者动物踩在厚厚的落叶上。洛基把苹果放回自己的口袋里，攥紧手里的匕首静悄悄地走过去，他的瞳孔因为紧张而瞪大，连呼吸都暂时停滞了。

那一阵动静还在持续，声音时大时小，忽远忽近。洛基躲在一棵大树后边，咬紧牙齿，他深呼吸了几次，做好准备之后猛地往前一跃，却意外地发现四周昏暗的树林里什么活物也没有。洛基沮丧地叹了口气，转过身刚准备往回走，眼角的余光却在一团深色的灌木丛后面发现了一双惊恐的眼睛——是一头受了伤的母鹿。

洛基走到母鹿的跟前，发现它的后腿被野兽抓伤了，掉了好几块肉，已经露出了骨头。母鹿看见洛基之后，眼睛立刻就湿润了，它的身体开始颤抖，四肢在地面上挣扎，似乎在哀求。洛基知道受了伤的动物在这片树林里都会遭遇什么，即使他不动手，夜晚伺机而动的野兽也绝对不会放过它。犹豫了片刻之后，洛基蹲在它面前，弯下腰，一只手按住母鹿的脖子，另一只手用匕首快速划开了它的脖子，切断了它的气管。

白天的光线已经彻底消散，夜晚降临了。洛基把母鹿的尸体扛起架在肩膀上，尸体还带着余温，从脖子处流出来的血滴滴答答的，沿着洛基的胸口和手臂往下流，但他此刻顾不了这么多，只想着快点扛着食物回到山洞里。四周的空气因为鹿血的味道而变得腥甜，洛基猛地吸了一大口，肚子显然变得更饿了。但他还不能吃，在把食物拿给索尔之前，他什么都不能动。

洛基扛着母鹿原路返回，在离开树林前，身后再次响起窸窸窣窣的声音，他回头看了一眼，一片黑暗之中什么都没发现。

洛基把母鹿放在索尔面前时，山洞里的篝火燃得正旺盛，他的身影在山洞的岩壁上显得更为高大。索尔显然被眼前的“礼物”惊讶到了，他眼睛里的光快速地变化，闪过一丝欣喜，但瞬间又沉下来，保持着原本严酷而冰冷的模样。

“我记得我没有下令让大家去寻找食物。”索尔说。

他看向洛基，面前还未成年的霜巨人明显有些掩藏不住的得意。洛基把双手背在身手，十指交叉，轻快地揉搓。他仰起头，迎着索尔的目光看回去，嘴巴和眼睛同时笑了起来：“这是我在溪水边无意中发现的。如果今晚我们不狩猎、不宰羊的话，就一定会饿肚子了……所以我想，至少还能有一只母鹿来果腹。”

“但是一只鹿根本不够分。”

索尔的这句话让洛基的眼睛顿时瞪大了一些，在火焰的映照下显得有些湿润。他偏过头，片刻后有些不情不愿地低声说：“我没有考虑那么多，除了给你之外，至少剩下的鹿是我的。我才不管别人。”

“你很饿么？”索尔又问，他的眼睛止不住地打量着洛基。和刚出现的时候相比，这短短一个多月洛基长高了不少，但身上的衣服依旧又皱又脏，黑头发里面还藏着一些树叶，看起来有些狼狈。

“很饿。”洛基忍不住咽了口唾沫。如果不是索尔的规定，他早就在树林里把母鹿吞了。

洛基的诚实让索尔忍不住发笑。他命令一旁的霜巨人在篝火上架起烤肉的木架子，然后让洛基把母鹿剥皮、解体。一切都处理完之后，洛基有些局促地站在一旁，除了他手掌里拿着的那颗还滴着血的鹿心，其余的鹿肉都被码得整整齐齐地放在火堆旁。这太糟糕了，洛基心想，他还打算吃新鲜的冒着腥甜血气的肉呢，他可不要吃干巴巴的烤熟了的玩意儿。

洛基于是小声地嘟囔了几句，恰好被索尔听见了。

“我并不会多吃你的食物。”索尔低笑一声，洛基比他想象中的还要护食。他于是让洛基坐在一旁的岩石上，告诉他可以先把手里还热腾腾的鹿心吃了，然后又叫人从羊群里挑出一批年纪大的羊，杀了之后烤来吃。

洛基恍恍惚惚地依从了。他用小刀割开鹿心，把血管咬破喝光里面的鲜血，然后把它仔仔细细地切成一片又一片，坐在一旁慢悠悠地进食，但两只眼睛依旧往四周机警地打量着。

没过多久，索尔不知道从哪里回来。他走到篝火前拿过霜巨人递过来的烤羊腿和鹿肉，转身回到洛基面前的大石块边上，靠坐着，把手里的鹿肉和羊腿放在他们两人中间。

“来和我一起进食。”索尔的命令总是不敢让人违抗，洛基原本有些心不在焉的思绪很快就收拢回来。他看见索尔常用的斧子放在一旁，换了一把猎刀，索尔拆了羊腿的骨头，风卷残云般大吃了一顿，然后把余下的都推到洛基面前，让他装进自己的口袋里。

“我们在赶路，”索尔说，“对于我们这样的霜巨人来说，饿肚子是常事。我希望你可以习惯。”

“但是我不吃熟的。”洛基撇撇嘴，但他还是听从索尔的建议，把那些肉都割成一小块一小块的，放进自己的口袋里。

“生肉容易腐烂，烤干了的肉能保证你接下来不会挨饿。”

索尔站了起来，拎起自己的斧子，继续补充道，“你还很年轻，还有很多东西需要学习。”

洛基看着索尔，若有所思地点点头。眼看他要离开，洛基蓦地站起身，不自觉地跟在索尔身后。

“别跟着我，”索尔不耐烦地回头，态度和刚才简直判若两人，“你去做自己的事情。”

洛基看着索尔的身影消失在黑黢黢的山洞口，不知道他要去干什么，但又不敢偷偷跟着。他坐在热闹的山洞里，一会儿之后就觉得没意思极了。

第二日清晨，洛基很早就醒了。他走出山洞，看见一群霜巨人围在索尔的周围谈论着什么。洛基快步跑到山下的平地上，索尔很快就留意到洛基的身影，但他依旧抬着下巴，只垂下眼睛飞快地看了洛基一样，然后目不斜视地带着身后的霜巨人从稀稀拉拉站着的其他人面前经过。

“你们去哪儿？”洛基尾随在他们的身后，好奇地问身边的霜巨人，但没有一个人回答他。他们太高大了，几乎不把洛基当回事。而当洛基发现他们越过昨天的那条溪流，要往树林里继续前进时，他忍不住朝着索尔的背影大喊道：

“里面有野兽！”

“我保证，真的有。”洛基再次郑重地说。

一些霜巨人停下脚步，扭过头看他，包括索尔。刹那之间，或许是清晨的光线格外好，洛基眼睛里的清澈让索尔恍惚以为自己看到了那个洛基，心里莫名地产生了一种怪异的感觉。那样的眼睛，索尔曾经在花园里，在水池旁，在每一晚他俩偷偷相拥而眠的时候见过，每一次索尔都会被洛基的这个眼神吸引，就像一只小兽被牧羊人的笛声迷住。

“我们不会害怕野兽。”索尔身旁其中一个霜巨人不屑地说，语气里充满了对洛基的嘲笑。洛基没等到索尔的回答，他看见他们这十多人的身影很快就消失在树林里。

洛基原本打算在原地等索尔出来，正当他觉得百无聊赖之时，风吹过树叶，耳畔又响起了那晚熟悉的窸窸窣窣的声音。洛基全身紧张地一抖，他看向索尔消失的方向，心里突然涌起了一股不好的预感。

他快步跑进树林里，试图追上索尔。洛基跑得越来越快，胸膛起伏着，呼吸也变得急促。就在他越来越清晰地看见索尔的身影时，耳朵却发觉到了异样。洛基大叫一声，听到动静的索尔突然猛一转身，视线习惯性地落在成年霜巨人的高度，却差点被突然飞奔过来的洛基撞飞。

一只弓箭划过了洛基的大腿，如果不是洛基的那一声大叫和奋力一扑，那只匕首说不定就射进了索尔的后背。

事情发生得太过于迅速，其他霜巨人大吼着往弓箭射来的方向奔去，发誓要抓住那个试图刺杀索尔的人。索尔用力抓住了洛基，双手按在他的肩膀上，一条血水蜿蜒流下洛基的腿部，他急促地呼吸着，有些茫然地看着索尔。

留下来的里特和另外一位霜巨人纷纷倒抽一口凉气。不等任何人发言，索尔就像在战场上一样擎起一只手，揽住洛基的腰把他架在自己的肩膀上，阴沉着脸色带他离开。

索尔把洛基带回了山洞，放在自己那张厚厚的皮草垫子上。洛基伏脸躺倒，小声地抽了抽鼻子，他不觉得疼，但索尔似乎并不放心他腿上的伤口。他给洛基弄来了水，把伤口清洗了一遍，然后从自己干净的衣服上撕了几块碎布，帮他把伤口包扎好。

索尔的动作有些粗鲁，洛基只能捂住脸，他的腿一抽一抽地，不想让索尔太用力碰到自己的伤口。

索尔停下手里的动作，不由得想到这个时候如果有一些安慰或者舒心的话就好了，但是他却什么都说不出来。从一开始就是，洛基曾经这样嘲笑过他。

“谢谢你。”索尔包扎好之后，洛基从垫子上坐起来，“我刚才很用力地撞了你，希望你没事。”

“他们是贝莱斯特的人。”索尔用手梳理了一下凌乱的长发，“他们的目标是我。”

洛基瞬间就听懂了索尔的言外之意，他在埋怨自己刚才的冲动。

洛基的目光于是瞬间变得有些呆滞，他不知所措地收回了手，嘴唇咬合。他说：“我当时没有考虑那么多，但我不后悔。”

“为什么？”

洛基指着自己腿上的伤说：“这是我的荣誉，这样外面的霜巨人就能记住我叫‘洛基’。”

索尔的脸上短暂的露出一个笑容，但很快就收敛起来。他看着洛基身上又破又旧的皮草，于是决定把自己身上的那件奖励给他。

洛基被裹进了一件柔软厚实的披风里，索尔告诉他可以在这里睡觉，休息。洛基于是乖乖地留在山洞里，沉沉地睡了一觉。等他醒来时已经到了傍晚，山洞里早已燃起了篝火，低低的燃烧着，山洞外的光线只剩下薄薄的一层光。洛基从索尔的皮草披风望出去，看见三五群霜巨人渐渐走远。

突然间，他不觉得害怕，也不觉得孤独，索尔离开前和他说的话也并不遥远。洛基深深地叹了口气，闻到了皮草上残留的索尔的味道。在合演之前，映入眼帘的最后一个景象是一团跳动的火。


	4. Chapter 4

黎明触到最高的山峰，让它沐浴在一种玫瑰色的光辉里，直到山巅的玫瑰红变成金色，洛基才从睡梦中醒来。他裹着身上的皮毛走出山洞，发现自己无论如何都搜寻不到索尔的身影，甚至连里特也消失得无影无踪。

一些留下来看守的霜巨人看到索尔的披风出现在了洛基身上，于是开始谄媚地在他的身边打转，昨天他替索尔的挡了一箭的消息早就已经在部落里传了开来。洛基原本以为是自己拥有了战士的伤痕才赢得了大家的赞赏，但很快他便发现，那些霜巨人只是因为索尔突然的垂青而故意讨好他。

洛基觉得厌烦，于是躲开那些人一瘸一拐地往山脚走去，来到昨天出事的树林前面。如果是平日，洛基肯定会爬到最高的一棵树上，一边观察四周一边等待索尔回来。但现在他的腿受了伤，爬树自然是不可能了，洛基只能在山坡和树林之间，找到一个巨大的裸露的岩石，他裹紧皮草，盘着腿坐在岩石上面，瞪着猩红的眼睛，不想错过周围任何一个可能是索尔他们回来的动静。

这一天缓慢流逝，暮色四合，天空再度燃起玫瑰浓烈的红色，索尔才和那一群霜巨人从远处走来。洛基原本已经等得脑袋混沌，迷迷糊糊，但当他听见部落召集的号角响起，索尔的身影越走越近时，洛基再也控制不住雀跃的心情，顾不得腿伤从岩石上跳下来，飞奔到索尔的面前。

索尔身边的喧嚣一时沉静，所有人都注视着面前突然出现的洛基。洛基原本想问他有没有找到昨天那那一群人，但索尔没有给他开口的机会，只是垂下眼皮扫了一眼他的脸和腿上的伤，就带着人群径直往山洞走去。

如果换了别人，或许会对索尔的冷着脸垂下眼睛的凝视感到胆怯，但洛基没有。他在心里想的更多的是，在索尔看向他的眼神中有没有一丝对自己的厌恶。他有些弄不明白索尔的情绪，是那样的变化莫测，几乎要令洛基怀疑昨天帮自己包扎伤口的那个人究竟是不是索尔了。

直到夜深之后，洛基和一群霜巨人坐在山洞里吃完各自的食物之后，他的脑袋里面还在执着于这个问题。

洛基抱着自己的双膝坐在篝火前，其他霜巨人已经渐渐睡去，正当这时，一个高大的身影出现山洞口，带着深夜冰冷的气息。洛基缓缓地扭转过头，他看见索尔正站在洞口凝视着自己。洛基停顿了片刻之后才站起身来，朝索尔露出笑容，微微抬起头看着他——直到索尔走大自己跟前。

索尔盯着洛基赤裸的上身看了好一会儿，他皱起眉头，弯腰从地上拿起自己送给洛基的那件披风，然后说：“把披风穿起来，还是你希望像个小宝宝一样让我帮你穿？”

洛基调皮地扬起眉毛，吐了吐舌尖，他伸出手想从索尔手里接过披风，但下一秒索尔就把它披上了肩头，沉默着但是动作并不轻柔地把它穿在了洛基身上。

“皮草太重了，会扯着我往下掉。”洛基小声地抗议。尽管他的身高已经到了索尔的胸口，但或许是因为身板瘦长，穿起来有些滑稽。

“这里有个搭扣。”索尔耐心地说，他给洛基示例，把藏在熊毛里的搭扣亮出来，找到另一半用力一压，一下子就穿透了。

“刺到你了吗？”

洛基摇摇头。他的眼睛一眨不眨地留意着索尔的动作，观察他的手指。索尔的手指节粗犷有力，指甲也修整得很干净。

“你们今天找到那些贝莱斯特的人了吗？”洛基把视线移回索尔的脸上，和他对视着问道。

“没有。”索尔低声说，“这个还轮不到你操心。”

“我只是在想他们或许很快就会回来。”

“我不会给他们这个机会的，不管他是谁，脖子上的那颗脑袋一定会由我亲自砍下。”说完索尔又突然补充道：“你的伤口好了吗？”

“快好了。”洛基的脸上闪过一丝迟疑，虽然他走起路来还是歪歪扭扭的，但不想让索尔认为自己是个没用的霜巨人。如果他们接下来要继续赶路的话，洛基不希望自己是拖后腿的那一个。

“明天早上里特回来找你，你跟着他去。”快离开前，索尔突然对洛基吩咐道。

“去哪里？”

但索尔并没有回答洛基。他很快就离开了山洞。洛基跟着他走到山洞口，看着天空沉寂的月色发了会儿呆之后又返回篝火前。他很快就遗忘了刚才索尔造成的针刺之痛，他骗了索尔，但这并没有什么大不了的。洛基用手指揉了揉锁骨下索尔弄疼的那个地方，把手和脚都缩进皮草里，一会儿之后便沉沉地睡去。

第二天一早，里特把洛基摇醒了。他带着洛基走到羊群和马匹之中，从里面挑了一匹棕色的马牵到洛基面前。那匹马很年轻，看起来性格也温顺，它主动用头顶了顶洛基的手臂，鼻孔喷出热气。

“这是索尔给你的。”里特站在一旁说，用眼神鼓励洛基可以骑上去试试。

“我不明白。”洛基摇头，“我不需要马。”

“我们过两天就会继续往南边走，索尔担心你的腿伤会影响到你走路的速度。”

“但是其他人呢？部落里受伤的不止我一个。”

里特的脸上浮现一丝难以捉摸的微笑，他只能和洛基解释让他别想那么多，既然索尔是这样吩咐的，他也只是照做而已。

里特走后，洛基花了一整个上午和那匹马培养感情。马匹在约顿海姆并不是很常见的动物，高大的霜巨人并不适合骑马，因此只适合身材适中的那一类霜巨人。等到洛基从马群回去，才发现索尔一行人早已离开了山洞。后来他打听到索尔他们这次要去更远的地方，或许会消失好几天才回来，因此留下了里特来管理部落的大小事宜。

三天之后，索尔从外边返回。他把自己收拾干净之后去马群查看，发现洛基的那匹马并不在里面。里特告诉他这些天洛基都骑着自己的马出去，有时候快到夜晚了才回来。没有人具体知道他都去了哪儿，只有几个霜巨人远远地山坡上见过他，骑着马朝另一座山去了。

哦，他骑马出去了。索尔在心里默念道，心里不知道为什么突然有些紧张，那一座山里或许会出现其他的野兽，甚至可能还有突然来袭的贝莱斯特的人。当索尔看不见洛基的时候，这种感觉会时隐时现，即使当洛基出现在他面前时并没有什么别的事情，但索尔就只是希望洛基能够在自己的视线范围内，仅此而已。

索尔于是骑上马往山的那边奔去，云朵将太阳遮蔽，光线因此变得黯淡。随着索尔的骑行，身旁树林的颜色渐渐变浓，再深一点仿佛就会没入黑暗。就在光与暗之间，有个什么东西在移动。索尔于是屏住呼吸，拉紧了手里的缰绳，静悄悄地向他骑去。

当索尔穿过那一片树林，一片开阔的草坪突然映入眼前。在淡淡的光线里，洛基背对着索尔来时的方向坐在草地上，那匹棕马也躺在一旁，有一种像是世外的宁谧与平静。

索尔在洛基的不远处下马，喘息着，直到洛基疑惑地循声回头。在看见索尔的那一刻洛基立刻从草坪上站起来，牵着马走到索尔面前。

只是短短的三天不见，索尔发觉洛基似乎又长高了不少，身上的衣服蒙着灰，不知道为什么洛基的双手红红的，看起来像是鲜血。

索尔用有些责备的语气问：“你把自己怎么了？为什么跑到这里来？”

“我没有流血。”洛基朝索尔伸出自己的两只手，掌心和指甲边缘还有没洗干净的血迹，“这是兔子的血，我早上吃了一只兔子。”

索尔的眼睛停住在洛基的眼睛上，脸上流露出令人捉摸不透的神情。

洛基看见索尔不回答，于是朝他昂起头，淡蓝色皮肤在中午的光线的照射下几近发光。洛基的眼睛一闪一闪的，他开心地对索尔说：“我的伤口已经好了，我很喜欢你给我的这匹马，我把它取名叫做……”

一阵刺耳而尖锐的号角声掩盖了洛基的声音。索尔的眼睛瞬间瞪大了，他紧张地回头，望向山洞的方向，然后命令洛基立刻骑上马，用最快速度跑回部落里。洛基被震耳欲聋的声响震得脑袋发晕，他跟在索尔身后，两个人骑上各自的马匹狂奔出去。当洛基他们来到两座山之间的平地，刚越过溪流时，从不同方向出现的霜巨人朝他们直冲过来。一时间只有混乱。

“快回去！！”索尔朝洛基大喊了一声。除了身边蜂拥而至的霜巨人，马群和羊群开始乱窜。索尔大喊一声，那斩钉截铁的声调引得霜巨人纷纷跟上，站在溪流的着一边和敌人对峙起来，两支军队在阵前蠢蠢运动，即将开战。

洛基曾经想过贝莱斯特的人或许会卷土重来，但绝对没想到会是面前这样的景象。洛基逆着人群回到安全的地方，他死死地盯着那个和索尔迎面的红头发的敌人，他的身形和索尔差不多高大，骑着一匹黑色的马。他的身上穿着粗糙的铁片，还有一件没有去毛的山羊皮胸甲，有些地方兽毛已经被磨平了。

他紧紧地皱着眉头，对着索尔满脸的愤怒。和索尔用斧子做武器不同，那个红头发的霜巨人手里拿着两只长矛，一支用来投掷，一致用来格斗。双方对峙片刻后，红头发的霜巨人突然夹紧了马肚子，马匹嘶鸣着，前蹄扬起，一支长矛嗖嗖地就朝索尔的脖子飞了过去。

索尔伸出手稳稳地抓住了对方射过来的长矛，轻轻踢了踢他剩下的马让它向前，趁着红头发的霜巨人不注意猛地把长矛投掷过去，瞬间插中了黑马的脖子。红头发的霜巨人狼狈地从马上跌落下来，躲到身旁的霜巨人身后。

索尔眯缝着眼睛环顾四周，他那灼灼的目光似乎在计算着打赢这场战争需要多长的时间。突然间，索尔仰起头，鼓足了气大喝一声，举起自己手里的斧子当作信号，所有人立刻飞奔过溪流，冲进对方的阵营里。

洛基紧张地伸长了脖子张望，他想从眼前这一片混乱之中找到索尔的身影。他听见一浪又一浪的哀嚎袭来，看见红色的血流得越来越多，把地面都染红了。突然间，洛基突然从人群中搜寻到了索尔，就当他悬着的心脏刚放下来时，索尔的胸膛突然被红头发的霜巨人用力一击，洛基立刻害怕得闭起了眼睛。

空气中有汗和血的味道。当洛基再次睁开眼睛时，他发现索尔他们已经占了上风，对方很快溃不成军地挣扎着四散。索尔的军队个个都勇猛十足，他们追着那些逃兵，左冲右突，洛基在高处很快就发现那些溃逃者早就选好了逃亡的路。洛基于是骑着马闯下去，大声地喊道：“截住他们！小路！他们要走小路逃跑！”

等到洛基骑马跑到索尔身边时，他才发现在战场上没有多余的活人。一大片尸体倒在地上，在索尔的脚下，踩着的是红头发霜巨人的身体，除了那些逃走的，就只剩下他还活着。这仅仅也是因为索尔让他暂时活着而已。

洛基想，这是一个战场，而战场本来就应该这样。贝莱斯特的人被遗弃在了这里，一片狼藉，歪歪斜斜。秃鹫和乌鸦闻到血的味道开始聚集，在高空中摆动羽翼。

那名红头发的霜巨人仰面握着，浑浊的眼睛望向天空。他身上的贴片和山羊毛胸甲已经被拿走，左边锁骨的下方被长矛刺中了。

索尔挪开自己的脚，他握住那支长矛，用力一拔，鲜血瞬间喷涌而出。红头发的面孔发紫，长大嘴巴，努力让自己不发出痛苦的声音。

索尔把长矛扔在一旁，再次把脚踩在红头发的伤口上，用力蹂躏。他用冰冷的语气审讯道：“你们还有多少人埋伏在路上？”

红头发痛得直抽气，脸上露出难看的嬉笑，终于忍不住发出痛苦的呻吟。

“我建议你现在就杀了我。贝莱斯特不会放过你，索尔。”

“我当然会杀了你，我会亲自砍下你的头。”索尔低笑一声，眼睛里闪过凶狠的光芒，“我也会砍下贝莱斯特的头，你们的下场都一样。”

“贝莱斯特会成为约顿的国王，而你只是一只狗……之前是国王陛下的，之后也不会改变。你的出身就只是一个奴仆……”

红头发的辱骂让索尔不由得笑起来。他放下自己的脚，朝里特伸出一只手，里特便将索尔的那把斧头递到他手中，温热，粘滞，滑腻，一股生肉味。索尔用脚踢过红头发霜巨人的身体，伸手他的头扳过来，对准他的颈骨位置，抓紧斧子用力往下一砍！

血沫溅在身上，头颅直接滚落。

索尔揪住死者的一把头发，直直地站起身来。“里特，帮我拿猎袋来。”直到这时，索尔才发现洛基已经在身边站了很久了。

洛基的眼睛一直盯着那颗头颅。当他和索尔近身搏斗的时候，洛基曾经有过一瞬间的想法，希望自己能够帮索尔杀了他。但是现在，当他近距离看到这颗脑袋时，它已经彻底僵住，变成了一脸狰狞，两眼半合，齿间全是鲜血的“怪物”。

洛基看着这张脸，肚子里突然有一种寒意扩散开来，他感到好大一阵恶心，手掌沁出冷汗。他咽了咽，拼命忍住想要呕吐的冲动。

这和吃生肉不同。洛基对自己说，这是战场，死的是人，是霜巨人。

索尔把头颅扔进猎袋里之后，其他人开始散去。索尔望着还在原地发呆的洛基，收起原本凶狠的表情，变了脸色。他走过去，轻轻地搂了一下洛基的肩膀，低声对他说：“你害怕了。”

洛基抬起头看着索尔，小幅度地摇头，表示自己只是有那么一刻的确被尸体吓到了。

索尔突然低笑一声，他用大而暖的手掌抚摸了几下洛基的背，安抚他。过了一小会儿，洛基彻底回过神来之后，才跟着索尔慢慢地走回山洞。

那天晚上，霜巨人们聚集在山洞里庆祝胜利。索尔的心情很好，他吃了很多肉，也喝了很多酒，山洞里一片欢声笑语。洛基坐在靠近山洞口的地方，他看见索尔已经脱掉了身上的累赘，露出结实有力的胸膛，上面还有一个新鲜的淤痕。不用说，那一定是白天时红头发霜巨人那一击导致的，洛基望着索尔身上的各种伤疤出神，心里莫名涌起一股冲动，想要知道每一条伤疤背后的故事。

但是他知道索尔是不会开口的，不仅仅是洛基，就连那些跟随了索尔很多年的霜巨人都不能完全摸透索尔的过去和脾气。

热闹一直持续到深夜，等到庆祝的篝火渐渐变弱时，霜巨人已经纷纷离开，各自睡去。索尔喝多了，他依靠着身后的岩石，眯着眼睛看向孤零零坐在山洞口的洛基。

洛基感觉到了索尔的目光，他扭过头望过去。在两人短暂的沉默的凝视之后，索尔突然开口说：“过来。”

洛基顿时瞪大眼睛，疑惑地问：“你在叫我？”

“过来， ** _ **洛基**_** 。”

洛基于是走了过去，他停在索尔的面前，弯下腰看着他问：“索尔？你还好吗？”

“ ** _ **洛基……**_** ”

索尔喃喃地重复了几遍洛基的名字，然后用一种洛基从未听过的、意外柔和的语气小声地问：“ ** _ **你去哪里了？**_** ”

“我一直在山洞口……”

“ ** _ **我在花园里等了你很久。**_** ”

在洛基还未反应过来索尔说的究竟是什么时，下一秒索尔便伸手用力搂住了他的脖子，支起上身仰起脖子凑过去，吻住了他。

几乎是与这个吻同时发生的瞬间，一股迷茫而慌张的情绪涌进了洛基的身体里，他瞪着眼睛，看见眼前的索尔忘情地和自己接吻，片刻后便跌落进了索尔的怀抱。

在闭起眼睛之前，洛基想，自己一定会被索尔拉进一个深渊里。


	5. Chapter 5

索尔的吻变得越来越急，原本被他抱在怀里的洛基瞬间变得慌乱了起来。虽然洛基差几个月才正式成年，但还是知道霜巨人之间的交媾是怎么一回事，甚至开始害怕接下来索尔也会这样对自己，这种突如其来的紧张让他的几乎忘记了该怎么继续用鼻子呼吸，连小巧可爱的耳朵尖渐渐发烫。

就在洛基走神胡思乱想的时候，索尔突然把粗糙的手掌从洛基的领口伸进去，扯开他原本就有些松松垮垮的皮毛领子，用粗糙的手指摩擦抚摸他胸前的乳尖，无比熟识一般先是也指腹划着圈地摁压磨蹭，然后两指捏住那个泛红的小东西，轻轻向外拉扯。

在所碰到洛基乳尖的瞬间，他的整个身体僵住了，喜欢独来独往的洛基从来没有接受过任何一个霜巨人这样的爱抚，顿时变得不知道如何是好。或许是因为面前篝火燃得越来越旺盛，他能感觉到索尔的手掌和怀抱变得越来越烫，索尔的手掌揉搓得用力，洛基胸前酥酥麻麻但又怪异的感觉一阵接着一阵泛起一片。

“我应该推开他。”洛基用力咬了一口的嘴唇，试图让自己从此刻昏热的气氛中，他用力推开在锁骨处啃咬的索尔的脑袋，本能地夹紧了双腿，扭腰向后稍微扭动了几下，刚好感受到索尔抵在他臀缝之间的那根发硬的阴茎。

**__ **

**_**“我让你生气了吗？”**_** 索尔停下来看向洛基，用温柔而低沉的声音问道。

洛基看着他的那双眼睛，只能摇摇头，嘴巴张开却什么都说不出来。

**_**“侍卫都不在，今晚只有我们两个人。他不会知道。”** _ **

索尔继续喃喃般补充了一句，洛基并不明白他口中提到的“他”是谁，但不知道为什么却莫名地开始对要和索尔交媾这件事情开始充满了一些期待。洛基以为自己不会被任何霜巨人吸引，但是索尔对他却不一样，洛基甚至觉得索尔身上散发着不同于别人的味道。

是血和汗的味道，是野蛮和残忍的味道，但是洛基却发自内心的喜欢。

索尔的另一只手向下摸到洛基的腿间时，洛基紧张地把自己的双腿夹得更紧。他的手指扣住索尔的手腕，有些发自本能地用力，想要抗拒，但是内心却又不想阻止索尔继续。

“我不知道要做什么……”洛基小声地抱着索尔的头，在他的耳边说，“我还没有和别的霜巨人做过这件事情。”

但索尔并没有回答他，他的手继续往洛基的裤子里伸，解开他下摆的皮毛。洛基的眼睛一直盯着索尔的动作，他感觉到自己的身体因为对索尔矛盾的渴望而变得灼热，有濡湿的液体甚至开始从他那个有些羞耻的小穴里流了出来。他的脚趾微微蜷缩、心脏砰砰地剧烈跳动着，张开唇便感觉自己胃部的满足与欢欣像是要从口中溢出来一般。

洛基被索尔放在了皮草绒垫上，索尔用手蛮横地打开了洛基的双腿，扯掉他的遮挡，把洛基的下体完完全全的展露在自己眼前。洛基用手捂住自己的脸，发出小声的呻吟，又忍不住从指缝里偷看索尔。

洛基不知道索尔会怎么看他的性别，因为他是霜巨人中少有的双性，有些霜巨人会认为这是怪物才会拥有的身体。

但索尔只是满足地叹了口气，似乎并没有把洛基奇怪的阴茎和小穴放在心上。索尔用鼻子闻了闻洛基细软卷曲的耻毛，想要确定他的身上没有别人的味道。索尔喷着热气的鼻子贴近了洛基下体敏感的皮肤，同时手上的动作也没有停下。他的手指直接找到了洛基双腿间早已湿透的小穴，用手指把爱液在穴口来回涂抹，揉搓。

洛基全部的忐忑和注意力都放在了索尔的手指上，他感觉到索尔粗糙的指腹往里面探得越来越深，磨蹭着那个柔软濡湿的缝隙。直到洛基体内溢出的爱液几乎将索尔的手掌打湿了之后，

索尔突然停了下来，他支起上身，解开了自己的裤子握住阴茎，把粗大的龟头抵在了洛基的穴口。

“你一直都这么敏感。”索尔低语道。

“不，我……”洛基看向索尔的阴茎，这才明白接下来他究竟会面临什么。他的身体本能地往后缩，但索尔很快抓住了他的一只脚踝，俯身压制住他的身体，然后用力把阴茎顶了进去，粗暴地撕开了洛基的身体。

洛基被索尔进入的那一下顶撞痛得忍不住大叫起来。他不由自主地绷紧了身子，本能地抽搐收缩着，但身体却裹紧了索尔的阴茎。因为索尔的每一次粗暴地律动，都让洛基觉得疼痛无比。但在疼痛之外，觉得自己的体内被如同被绞紧了一般。索尔的粗暴把洛基操得腹部传来一阵又一阵难以言喻的酥麻和灼热，洛基的脑子被强烈的舒适感搅得晕乎乎地一片混乱。他的呻吟开始染上了一点哭腔，断断续续地抽着气。洛基从未想过交媾会是这样的痛，他原本以为会是欢愉和舒适，但是很显然索尔并不是这样想。

索尔在床上明显是一个粗鲁的情人。他粗暴地把洛基身下揉搓，撕碎，一次又一次发泄般在洛基的体内抽插着。洛基能能感觉到自己的小腹被操得热乎乎的，而索尔的阴茎正在自己的身体里面毫不留情地抽插。

洛基的眼睛变得越来越红，他的黑发被索尔的节奏弄乱，仰躺在一片凌乱的皮草之上，身体尽可能地按照索尔的意愿被打开到最大。洛基看向索尔，看见他的喘息渐渐加快，脸颊泛红，抽插的节奏越来越快，每次都几乎是大幅度地完全抽出，而后再用力深深地顶入洛基的体内。

洛基知道索尔或许快要高潮了，他于是自觉地用环住索尔的的腰部，尽可能地配合着他的动作，但洛基在床笫之间的经验几乎为零，只能只能不得要领的、讨好一般的随着索尔不断抽送的频率敏感地笨拙地吮吸裹紧索尔。

洛基朝索尔伸出手，用力搂住了他的脖子，他听见索尔的喘息在自己的耳旁蔓延，他能分辨出这是快乐的喘息，洛基忍不住侧过头吻了吻索尔耳朵，伸出舌头舔舐他的耳廓和耳垂。他的一切行为都在模仿着索尔，想要用这些来告诉索尔自己可以让他觉得快乐。

“我最爱你。”在快要高潮前，索尔突然对洛基低语道。

“什么？”洛基瞪大了眼睛，扭过头一脸迷茫地看着索尔。

**_**“我最最爱你，洛基。”** _ **

突然间，泪水开始洛基泛红的眼眶里打转。他咬着牙，身体随着索尔高潮前的冲刺而前后动作着，身体像是要被这样强烈的快感撞得支离破碎一般微微颤抖。

索尔在高潮之后把阴茎从洛基的身体拔出来。他沉沉地躺在一侧，在酒精和情欲冲击下似乎丧失了所有的力气。索尔的一只手紧紧地扣着洛基的腰。两个人在濡湿的皮草上躺了一会儿之后，洛基忍不住凑过去，贴近速尔，伸出小巧的舌尖轻轻舔过索尔干燥的的唇。洛基只是随便这样亲亲舔舔，很快就被索尔抓住了。他闭着眼睛，把舌头抵入洛基高温濡湿的口腔中，和洛基的舌头纠缠在一起，吮吸挑弄。洛基很快便被索尔的这个吻弄得身体阵阵酥麻泛软，他有些吃力地回应着索尔的深吻，但心里却开始变得满足。


	6. Chapter 6

洛基被清晨的号角声吵醒，他猛地睁开眼睛，从一团厚厚的皮草里弹起来，却意外地发现索尔不知道何时早已离开了洞穴。不远处的篝火已经熄灭了，只升起一点点浅灰色的烟，空气中有雪和灰烬的味道。

洛基揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，他把皮草披在身上，起身走到洞穴门口。太阳还没彻底升起，东边的天空只有一层浅浅的颜色。风变得刺骨，里面夹杂着冰碴和雪花，洛基仰起头嗅了嗅空气，寒冷让他那颗还有些发懵的脑袋瞬间清醒。

这时，里特突然走到了洛基身边，他用一种平静、不带任何情绪的语气叫了一声洛基。

洛基瞬间回头，在发现是里特之后那双大大的红眼睛才放松下来，脸上露出一点笑意。

“里特。”洛基小声地回了一句，双手把身上的皮草裹得更紧，只露出大半个肩膀和胸口。

里特上下打量了一眼，立刻知道洛基在皮草之下的身体是赤裸的，至于昨晚发生了什么更是显而易见。

“索尔和守卫去巡逻了。”里特朝洛基点点头。虽然他不知道索尔现在的想法，但他对洛基没有任何敌意，“我们今天要继续启程，或许你该去牵住你的小马。”里特朝洛基歪歪头，使了个眼色，洛基顺着他的视线看过去，山脚处的一些霜巨人开始聚集，他们把马匹和羊群赶到一起，似乎在清点数量。

“不急在这一时，索尔还没回来。”里特看见洛基转身要走，于是又说，“你这样过去会被大家发现的。”

“发现什么？”洛基又望向里特，眼睛里闪现少有的迟钝。

“你身上都是索尔的味道。如果被别的霜巨人发现了，你在这个部落就更难待下去了。山洞后面有一条小溪，我建议你先去洗个澡。”

里特的话让洛基的脸“噌”地一下就变得滚烫，他跑回山洞抱起自己的衣服，一溜烟就跑走了。

洛基赤裸地站在溪流旁，他闻了闻自己的头发和皮肤，身上果然都是索尔的味道。虽然经过一夜已经变淡了，但可即使这样也逃不过霜巨人的鼻子。他盯着自己的四肢，昨晚索尔留在自己身上粗暴的痕迹也已经变淡了，现在并不觉得痛。他把手伸到自己的双腿之间，大腿根部的皮肤有些痒痒的，洛基只用手指一摸就知道是因为什么了——昨晚索尔射进自己体内的精液流了出来，残留在在大腿根部变成了淡白色的斑点。

洛基咬着嘴唇慢慢走进溪水里，坐在溪水中的一块小岩石上，身体没入水中，只留鼻子以上的部分露在外面。清晨的溪水冰冷刺骨，但洛基却丝毫都觉察不到，满脑子想的还是昨晚和索尔交媾时的场景。他似乎还能感觉到索尔的身体压在自己身上的重量，那些结实的肌肉和横七竖八的伤痕。还有索尔的金发，伴随着他在自己体内的每一层抽插，洛基总能看见索尔的金发在自己的面前放肆地摆动，甚至在他的脸上低落了汗珠。

洛基用手把大腿根部的痕迹揉搓干净，他握住自己的阴茎，手指拨开小穴的缝口，仔细地把里面清洗一遍。他记得昨晚的一切，索尔是如何毫不留情地深深顶入，圆润的龟头来回顶撞碾磨着这个敏感的入口，暴风骤雨一般强烈的痛感和快感将洛基不断推向欲望的顶峰。

洛基记得索尔是如何亲吻自己的。唇上，锁骨，肩膀，小腹和那个隐秘的穴口。索尔对洛基奇怪的身体结构似乎并不在意，这让洛基觉得是个意外的惊喜。他吻了我，洛基用水拍了拍脸，想要给自己胡思乱想的脑袋降降温，可是一想到索尔的吻心里就升起了快乐的泡泡，更是忍不住直接在水里“咕嘟咕嘟”吹了几个出来。

“我真愚蠢。”洛基连忙摇头，好不容易忍住了脸上的笑意。

从远方的树林发来了几只鸟，洛基洛基望向离他最近的两只，它们在溪水边互相清理着彼此的羽毛。他看得出神，脑袋里想起索尔对他说过的情话，低声喃喃道：“它们是配偶（mate）吗？”洛基又默默重复了几遍，“我和索尔是配偶吗？”

霜巨人对于各自的配偶并没有强烈的占有欲。有些霜巨人每年更换的配偶都不同，有些却只愿意维持着一个。这两种模式洛基都不少见，但他之前一直对“配偶”嗤之以鼻，比起身边有一个人陪伴着自己，洛基明显更喜欢独来独往。

可现在不一样了。他开始觉得，如果自己和索尔是配偶的关系，哪怕只是短暂的几个季度，也不是不能够接受，因为洛基心里荡漾起的那种快乐是他从来没有过的体验。一想到这里，想到索尔，洛基便忍不住把自己的手指缓缓地伸进自己的缝隙里，这是他第一次这样做，心里还有一些不安和忐忑。他往里面小心翼翼地动了动，直到手指感觉到温暖和潮湿，里面似乎有黏腻的液体包裹住自己的指尖。

洛基想象着自己的手指是索尔的阴茎，模仿着他在自己体内的顶弄，但却怎么都觉得不够舒服。洛基有些控制不住地发出了几声喘懊恼的喘息。他干脆从水里起来，走回岸上躲进索尔给他的那件宽大的披风里。

洛基在披风里翻了个身，开心而贪婪地闻着上面残留的索尔的味道，然后几乎是本能一般，他的一只手按住自己阴茎的顶端，另一只手的手指顺着张开的穴口插了进去。索尔的味道把洛基彻彻底底地包裹住了，此刻更是成为了可以催发情欲的药水。自慰带来的短暂的快感让洛基越来越觉得难受，他把脸埋在披风里，塌下腰，撅起了屁股，尝试用另一个姿势来满足自己。洛基的手指在小穴里抽插搅弄的速度越来越快，更多液体伴着手指的动作而被带出了体内，透明的爱液顺着指尖缓缓流下，黏稠地蹭在洛基因为情欲而泛红的双腿间。他的呻吟声渐渐变大，身体也变得软乎乎的。他无比地渴望着索尔，渴望着被他粗暴或温柔地亲吻、抚摸、拥抱，渴望着索尔用他的阴茎填满自己。

他开始想他了。

太阳彻底升起时，雪也下得越来越大。洛基早就返回了山脚，他牵着自己的马和其他霜巨人一起等待索尔他们的归来。索尔的巡逻比大家预想的时间要慢一下，等洛基等到快要丧失耐心之时，终于看见前方冲过来了一群骑着马的高大的霜巨人。

索尔坐在马背上拉紧缰绳，把面前的霜巨人都扫视了一圈，在和里特还有其他在部落里有地位的霜巨人用眼神示意之后，就像之前安排的那样，所有人开始冒着大雪前进。

下雪天并不适合迁徙，但索尔却不敢在这个地方停留太多的时间。他担心昨天那场突如其来的战争中逃窜回去的人会给贝莱斯特告密，在和其他人商议过之后，索尔决定带领大家继续赶路，直到他们抵达下一个较为安全的地方为止。

没有人会知道这场雪要下多久，索尔也没办法估计。空气中雪的味道越来越重，太阳倏忽之间就消失了，雪山和大地之间全部被雪染白。这样的天气索尔很不喜欢，甚至突然出现了一些不好的预感。索尔抽了抽鼻子，他下令让里特和其他霜巨人打头，继续往前，自己则骑着马偏离到一旁的雪地里，眼睛来回打量着队伍，生怕会出现什么意外。

洛基跟在队尾，远远地就看见了前方的索尔。他因为心脏突然而来的紧张而垂下了头，似乎害怕索尔立刻就能看见自己一样，可片刻后又还是忍不住抬起头来，眼睛一直盯着索尔的方向。

他们从早上到现在都还没说过话，洛基暗自对自己说，即使不知道自己能索尔说些什么，可只要能呆在他附近，都能让洛基觉身体里有些甜蜜涌了上来。

等到洛基走到近时，他拉住马匹在索尔面前站定。洛基紧紧地咬着自己的嘴唇，耳旁是自己如鼓点轰鸣般的心跳声，紧张到连指尖都开始变冷。但索尔并没有给洛基开口的机会，他的眼睛只在洛基的脸上停留了一秒便飞快地移走。

“跟上。”索尔沉着声音催促了一句，语气冷淡得像是对所有人说，或者是对着空气说的那样。

洛基一直望着索尔，他看见索尔说完这句话之后便骑着马往前走了，似乎并没有过分留意到自己。突然间，洛基的心里有一阵淡淡的失望，那颗一直等待着索尔回来的心就像没了动力，卡在肋骨之中不上不下，让人有那么一些难受。

洛基原本雀跃的心只能渐渐缓和下来。他闷闷的跟在队伍后面，一路上都有些心不在焉。他想，如果自己愿意的话也可以骑着马跑到队伍前面，跑到索尔的身边，和他并排骑行。这样的话，所有人都会知道他从索尔身上获得了一种“特权”，可这是炫耀吗？洛基又问自己，他其实并没有炫耀的心情，也觉得这样的做法实在有些没意思。他想要的，只是索尔刚才的目光能停留在自己身上久一点，再久一点，久到能让洛基快速地从里面感知到索尔的心情。

那晚，他们只在途经的树林里短暂地停留了一阵，后来便继续披着夜色继续迁徙。索尔没有下令让大家休息，也没有给打击出去捕猎的机会，因为现在的每一分钟都不能浪费，否则你永远不知道下一秒滚落到地上的是不是自己的脑袋。

索尔带领着部落一路向前，途中在雪山和冰原上遭遇了风暴，损失了一部分人，还有马匹和羊群。一直到第三天的中午才找到了一个相对安全的地方安顿下来。

洛基蜷缩在一个洞穴深处呼呼大睡，在入睡前他听见里特传达了索尔的命令，让大家出去狩猎，找一些食物回来。洛基原本也打算去猎一些兔子，可是他累坏了，又饿极了，只能让自己睡饱了再说。

入夜后没多久，洛基就是被饿得咕噜咕噜叫的肚子吵醒的。他走向最热闹的山洞，里面架起了好几个篝火，最外面地面上坐满了人，有些早就吃饱的霜巨人已经离开了，剩下的还在山洞里大声说笑。

洛基用匕首从烤熟的鹿腿上割了几片肉，一个人静悄悄地吃完后就站了起来，眼睛不停地扫视着山洞里的脸，想要从里面找到索尔。索尔果然坐在山洞最里面的地方，他自己拥有一个篝火，身旁只有背对着洛基的里特。洛基于是有些开心地走过去，还没走到索尔面前就被突然起身的里特拦住了。

“索尔现在有事情要处理。”里特对洛基说，“他还要和其他的霜巨人商量别的事情。”

“我只想和他说话。”洛基拜托里特说道。

“或许晚一点，”里特继续说，“等他们结束了谈话我就去找你，带你过来。”

洛基犹豫了一会儿，后来还是答应了。

洛基走后，里特回到索尔面前。索尔避开了他的眼睛，只盯着面前的篝火，沉默着不说话。

“我只为你阻拦这一次，”里特低声说，“自从那天启程之后，你知道洛基一直在找你。”

“我知道。”索尔点点头，张开嘴巴似乎还打算说什么，但又死死紧闭起来。

“我以为你挑选了他作为你的配偶。虽然他看起来还比较年轻，可是说不定过两年就变样了。”

“不，这一切只是误会。”索尔眼前闪现出洛基刚才那张失望的脸。他的脸色看起来有些糟糕，眼窝深陷，连嘴唇都是发白的，像是体力透支了一般疲惫。

“你把他当成了 ** _ **洛基**_** ，对吗？”

“那晚我喝得太多了，而他们实在是长得太像。但无论如何都不会是他，我的配偶怎么都不可能是他。”

里特不再说话了，他让其他人也离开了索尔的洞穴，把入夜后难得的宁静还给他。


	7. Chapter 7

索尔在14岁时，看起来与一个顺从的奴仆别无二致，尽管他早就变成了劳菲名义的上的养子，粗糙的麻布衣服也换成了家纺的，但依旧毛毛糙糙，无一装饰，甚至比不上地位高一点的仆人。很多人猜测这是因为劳菲并没有把索尔放在心上，但却不知道这是索尔自己的选择。内心深处，索尔保持着少年的机警和清醒，知道劳菲在想要把自己培养成为一个如利刃一般凶狠嗜血的战士的同时，也随时可能将自己抛弃。

索尔渴望力量，渴望能快速地成长。每天拂晓前索尔就开始锻炼，在宫殿里荒芜的草地上跑步，跳跃，搬来一颗颗沉重无比的石头投掷。他的训练枯燥而乏味，并没有得到任何人的指导，但胜在索尔能够坚持。这样的训练使得索尔的体格在那一年长得越发高大，当他难得的和劳菲走在一起时，其他人注视他的目光也渐渐变了，从那以后，再也没有人质疑当初劳菲挑选他的理由。

也就是在那一年，索尔和洛基终于有了第一次见面的机会。那晚，宫殿里举行着盛大的晚宴，索尔穿戴整齐地站在距离劳菲王座不远处的地方，他的金发被侍女编织成了辫子，脚上穿着一双红靴，一边的肩膀上还搭了张灰狼的皮毛。他沉默着打量着大厅里的客人，直到看见洛基在侍女的陪伴下走到劳菲跟前行李时，才发现眼前这位叫“洛基”的小王子自己在过去从未见过。

劳菲对洛基的出现反应冷淡，他召来索尔，让他去和洛基打招呼。索尔走到洛基面前，猜测他应该刚满10岁，静悄悄地观察着他稚嫩的脸蛋，看起来像是一个安静的小姑娘一样斯文。洛基有些僵硬地看着索尔，不知道要怎么称呼面前的陌生人。

“我叫索尔。”索尔低声对洛基说，态度和蔼，然后双手稍稍用力按住了洛基单薄的肩膀，低下头亲吻了他柔软的双颊。

没有人要求索尔这样做，对于第一次见面的霜巨人而言，这样的举动有些过于亲密了。

晚宴结束后，索尔打听到洛基白天被劳菲安排在图书馆里学习异国的知识。索尔并不知道学这些有什么用，那些阿斯加德或是米德加德的语言和文化，对于他来说过于遥不可及，比起这些，他更愿意跑到荒野里猎杀几头狼或是雄鹿。

有好几次，当正午的太阳照射在屋顶上时，索尔会故意往洛基学习的那间屋子走去。他没有别的什么目的，只是隔几天就想看看他这位名义上的弟弟——洛基看上去和普通的霜巨人是那样的不同，体格看起来是那样纤细——倘若不是因为他是劳菲的儿子，索尔认定洛基这样的霜巨人在荒野里甚至活不过18岁。

终于有一次，洛基捕捉到了索尔从窗外投来的目光，于是起身问向他：“你在看什么？”

索尔突然觉得洛基那张稚嫩的脸蛋此刻在阳光下看起来是那样的可爱，连声音都是软软糯糯的。但是他的心里突然涌起一股不安，他舔了舔嘴唇，无法开口打破他和洛基之间沉默的坚冰。

眼看索尔即将离开，洛基连忙跑到窗户边上，他叫住索尔，让他明天在同一时间来这里找他。

“为什么？”索尔终于忍不住开口问道。

“我想和你出去，去哪里都好。”洛基的眼睛扫到索尔手里的几只兔子，“我不想一个人在这里。”

从那之后，这变成了他们之间的小秘密。每当洛基想要偷闲时，索尔便带他去他俩的秘密花园，那是一片被荒废了的开阔的山丘，这里依旧是属于劳菲的土地。山径弯弯曲曲，索尔拉着洛基的手一起穿过茂盛的树丛，他们的脚步悄无声息，小心翼翼，虽然时间尚早，但依旧不能被任何人发现。

有时候洛基会和索尔讲课上学到的东西，怪模怪样地捏着鼻子说异国的奇怪语言，索尔对这些并不怎么感兴趣，但他仍然喜欢听洛基说，他们的默契渐渐形成，甚至当索尔每次和洛基见面、分离时，都会习惯性地送上一个亲吻，这个举动让洛基涨红了脸。

但好景不长，他们的秘密终究还是被劳菲发现了。那天索尔顾着帮洛基抓一条通体绿色的小蛇，全然忘了要去劳菲的斗兽场和一头野兽比武的这件事。等到洛基被劳菲召唤到斗兽场时，索尔全身是血的模样快要把他吓坏了。被索尔用斧头砍掉脑袋的野兽躺在场地的最中央，沙地上一片猩红。索尔紧咬嘴唇站在灼热的阳光下，刚杀过野兽的双手用粗绳捆绑在后背，被汗打湿的金发一缕缕垂下——沉默地等待着劳菲对他的惩罚。

“是我让他帮我找小蛇的，是我的错，父亲。”洛基对劳菲乞求，他已经快要哭出来了。

但劳菲并没有因此就决定放过索尔。洛基在沉寂中被侍女快步带走，并没有目睹接下来索尔被鞭刑处罚的那一幕。

索尔垂下头跪在劳菲面前，空气中只听到一鞭鞭的抽打声。劳菲命令索尔抬起头看着他，却在他的脸上看到了一双瞪大而无泪的眼睛，虹膜扩为红眼珠之外一道苍白的边，嘴唇紧紧地要和，鼻孔翕张，被沉默提炼过的怒火就像炉膛熊熊燃烧的心。一时间，劳菲终于清醒过来，眼前的索尔已经彻底长大了，他感到了一种类似于宿敌般的威慑。

“你忘记了谁才是你最应该服从的人，这让我十分生气。但你默不出声，像个战士一样忍痛，这我称许。但我禁止你与洛基见面，再也别打这个主意。”

索尔抬起头，朝劳菲投向一个复杂的神色。他离去时，在场的所有人都看见了他赤裸后背上的血印，行刑官下手的确太重了。

索尔在迷糊间意识到自己又开始做过去的梦，他强迫自己醒来，睁开眼睛盯着脑袋上空旷的岩壁深深地叹了口气。这时，索尔才意识到身旁突然多了一个暖暖的小东西，四肢正扒在自己身上。他转过头，刚好对上了洛基睁开的双眼，洛基脸上的表情突然变得柔和又有些雀跃，他小声地问索尔：“里特说你睡着了，于是我就溜了过来。”

在配偶和交媾这件事情上，霜巨人向来没有任何羞耻心。他们直接又坦荡，索尔年轻的时候是这样，此时年轻的洛基也是这样。洛基看见索尔没回复，心里犹豫着是不是因为这样的举动让他生气了，但又来不及多想，他的眼睛转了几圈之后，把话题引开了。

“我发现你的后背上有一些旧的伤口，它们有什么故事吗？”

索尔一直沉默着望着洛基的脸，一个字都不曾回答。洛基于是鼓起勇气，整个人缩进了索尔宽大的怀里，他的手从索尔的手臂穿过绕到后背，然后用手指沿着那些伤疤来回摩挲。

洛基乖巧的鼻息喷洒在索尔的肩颈处，此刻的他乖顺得像一只小鹿，丝毫不惧怕眼前的野兽。索尔低头看着那张一模一样的脸，过往的回忆不断地和眼前的人重合， ** _ **但他不是洛基，**_** 索尔对自己说。他吞咽了几口唾沫，把洛基从自己的身上拉开，但洛基却突然一个灵巧地翻身坐在了索尔的身上，双手撑在他的胸膛，压制住了他。

“我们可以……”洛基的话只说了一半，他舔了舔嘴唇，主动贴近了索尔。就像是突然换了主导权，洛基用手紧紧地握住了索尔的手臂，可爱而又率真地开始流露出自己的对索尔的欲望。洛基伸出自己的舌尖，青涩地舔过索尔的嘴唇，学着索尔第一次对他做的那些，有样学样地吮吸索尔的下唇，将他的下唇弄得濡湿而又泛起情色的水光，迫不及待地将自己献上。

索尔用手掐住洛基的下巴，强制他地停下他们之间的吻。他看着洛基一脸疑惑的神情，他应该停下来，在这里停下来。但是眼前这张脸真的太具有迷惑性，让他想起数十年前他和洛基共享过的安慰和快乐，索尔于是垂下眼睛叹息着，避开洛基的审视。

“索尔，你怎么了？”比起生气的语气，洛基这句质问更像是在撒娇。他简单地摆弄了几下自己腰间的皮草，很快便把碍事的服饰解了开来，将年轻细长的身体赤裸裸呈现在索尔身上。他小巧的阴茎已经微微勃起，刚才的亲吻已经让他的顶端分泌出了一些黏腻。洛基于是把索尔的欲望也从皮草中释放出来，他低头看着渐渐被唤醒的那根粗大的阴茎，不由自主地舔了舔唇，迫不及待地将自己微凉的手指伸了过去，轻轻圈住对方的阴茎，来回动作。直到索尔的阴茎彻底勃起之后，洛基微微沉下身体，一只手握着索尔的阴茎往自己的身体里放，着迷地感受着那个圆润的头部缓缓顶开他柔软而潮湿的小穴。

仅仅只是这样就让洛基的全身变得滚烫，他已经提前被情欲烧昏了脑袋，没有索尔的帮助，洛基想要全部吞掉索尔的阴茎变得有些难办。他的身体已经发软，于是只能靠着索尔，小声地对他请求道，“帮帮我”。

索尔的呼吸变得急促而粗重。他把洛基从自己身上拎了起来，两个人瞬间换了一个姿势，主导权再次回到索尔的手里。洛基主动主动俯身趴在皮草垫子上，对着索尔请求一般微微抬起了自己的臀部，这让他的耳根像着了火一般滚烫。

洛基的小屁股圆润而漂亮，那个臀缝间埋藏着比普通霜巨人还要再多一个的迷人穴口。洛基在索尔沉默的注视下忍不住绷紧了身体，那一前一后的两个小穴也随着他的动作而稍稍向内收缩了起来。

索尔用指尖按压了几下洛基那柔软却还有些干涩的后穴，他用手用力揉搓着洛基的臀肉，几次之后毫不客气地将手指插进了洛基的后穴里。

因为突如其来的疼痛，洛基控制不住地绷紧身体，小声地呻吟出了声。

“我们可以……”索尔伸入的第三根手指打断了洛基想说的话，他倒抽了一口气，扭过头看向索尔搜：“我不想用那里，索尔，我们能不能和上一次……”

但索尔依旧一言不发，他看向洛基的眼神克制而冷静，手指的动作也不算温柔，洛基只能调整自己的身体去适应他，直到将三根手指全部都顺利地包裹住。

“打开腿，”在手指抽插了一阵之后，索尔突然对洛基命令道：“不然待会你吃不下我的阴茎。”

洛基小声地哼哼了几声，但还是听话地调整着自己的跪姿，软肉包裹着索尔的手指，迎接着被迫打开之后随之涌入的空气，原本干涩的穴口渐渐变得柔软，随着索尔的抽插扩张的动作而贪婪地一收一缩着。

索尔将自己的三根手指从洛基的体内抽出，将自己早已经勃起的阴茎抵在他的后穴处。此刻那个后穴经历过三根手指的扩张，已经乖巧地微微张开了一个小口，露出了漂亮的浅红色。洛基知道接下来索尔要做什么，他的身体因为青涩而变得容易动情，洛基扭过头再次看向索尔，对他说：“我想看着你。”

但索尔却出乎意料地拒绝了洛基的请求。他按住洛基的后颈，把他的上身用力地压进皮草里。洛基的整张脸都被皮草遮盖住，黑色的头发一片凌乱。这时，索尔便将自己的顶端用力挺进了洛基的体内。

索尔并没有给洛基太多适应的时间，他很快便在洛基的身体里冲撞了起来。尽管理智告诉自己不应该这样做，但洛基的的身体实在是太过美妙了，湿热柔软的内里像是迫不及待地要将索尔送入天堂一般紧紧裹着他。

索尔唾弃自己的虚伪，在明知道眼前的人并不是洛基时，依然控制不住自己的欲望。他实在是太过于想念他的洛基，尽管依旧梦过无数次，却依然想要想现在这样能够真实地和他融为一体。哪怕眼前的人只是洛基的替身，哪怕只有一次也好。

索尔扣着洛基的腰部，顺从自己欲望地用力挺动着自己的腰身，而洛基除了刚开始稍微的抗拒之外，很快就变得黏人而乖巧，在索尔每次大幅度抽出再挺入的时候，洛基的臀部无意识地稍稍抬起屁股配合他的动作，塌下腰努力向后贴过去、好让自己的小穴可以更多地吞下索尔的阴茎，很快，洛基卖力的绞紧与吮吸直接让索尔达到了高潮，洛基可以感觉到索尔将一股又一股的精液射进了他的体内，濡湿且黏稠的液体顺着他的腿根流下。洛基意外地喜欢这个，他喜欢被索尔内射的感觉，这让他感觉很满足，这让他觉得他们注定是会成为配偶的。

但是，沉浸在喜悦之中的洛基怎么都没想到，这样的满足感消失得是如此之快。仅仅只是距离这次交媾之后的几天，就在他们即将抵达贝莱斯特的领地时，索尔突然对他下达了一个命令，将他驱逐出自己的部落。

“我不明白。”洛基迷茫地看着索尔，就在这次谈话之前，在天还没亮之时，他们明明还睡在同一个洞穴里，“早上你还抱过我。”

“我一直把你当成另一个人的替身。”索尔的神色如常，语气平稳淡定，丝毫感觉不到情绪的波动：“这是我的错。在我们睡过的第一次，我就应该告诉你，不该让你误解。我只是把你当成了一个替身，一个短暂的安慰，仅此而已。”


	8. Chapter 8

冬日惨淡的太阳越升越晚，光线昏暗，一堆堆雪从陡峭的山壁滚落，压平了大地上的一切，更惊动了盘旋天上的秃鹫。索尔站在一片阴影之中面对着洛基，部落的队伍已经离他俩越来越远，在前方的岔路口拐向了南边，索尔将带领着他们继续往南，直到回到劳菲的王庭。  
洛基一脸不敢置信地望着索尔，目光死死地钉在他的脸上。洛基的身上还穿着索尔给他的兽毛斗篷，他已经彻底喜欢上了这件斗篷，感觉自己没了它不行。但他更弄不明白的是，早上索尔还和他相偎而眠，他的身上明明还留着索尔的味道——发梢、肩颈、胸口还有隐秘的大腿根部，怎么此刻却突然要把自己赶走。  
“我听不明白你的意思。”洛基轻轻地摇了摇脑袋，嘴巴一张一合带出了白气。  
“你不需要明白。”索尔的声音像是突然换了一个人，变得无情而粗粝。那几个晚上，他也曾经对洛基展露过片刻的温柔，当洛基被他压着做到好无力气昏昏欲睡之后，他能感觉到索尔看向自己的目光变得柔和了起来。洛基当时这么想到，倘若这不是因为昏暗篝火的影响，那么就是索尔在慢慢对他回应，这足够让他的心里瞬间湿润了一片。  
“谁是另一个人？”洛基扬起自己的眉毛，用眼神直勾勾地质问索尔，“谁是另一个人？”他提高音量又重复了一遍。  
“一个和你长得一模一样的。”索尔握紧手里的斧头从洛基身边走过，想把他们之间的谈话彻底在这里结束。他眺望远方，天空上的乌云越来越重，除了前方不远处还在等他的里特，其他人的身影早已经看不见了。  
“你可以往另一个方向赶路，”索尔伸手往前一指，“往前越过雪山就是国境，你可以去任何想去的地方，做任何你想做的事。”  
“我现在哪里都不想去。”洛基紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇，他知道索尔一定在隐瞒着什么，于是他用咄咄逼人的语气朝索尔的后背质问道：“你不告诉我另一个人是谁，我绝对不会离开。”  
索尔几不可闻地叹了一口气，不禁回头。洛基的小脸蛋上，五官因为生气而皱在了一起，但表情还是固执而坚持。  
“里特或许和你提过，你长得很像一个人，那个人是我的弟弟，”索尔停顿了片刻，他的声音低沉缓慢，像是在说给自己听一样，但又确保能让洛基全部都听见，“他是我唯一的配偶，唯一的爱。你不是，任何人都不会是。”  
说完，索尔决定不再管洛基，他就这样把他独自一人抛在了雪地里。索尔沉默地往前，直到与前方的里特汇合。里特特意牵来了洛基的小马，除了身上的斗篷，那是索尔留给他的最后一样东西。  
索尔走远之后，洛基愤愤不平地嘟囔了一声：“狗屁弟弟！一个自私的野蛮人！那我呢？我呢？”他不由自主地裹紧了斗篷，但在闻到索尔味道的一瞬间，又生气地把它解下，用力扔到地上发泄。  
“我呢！”洛基在空旷的雪地里大叫了一声，但仅仅只是一声之后，他的喉咙就忍不住泛起了一阵又一阵酸意。这股酸意凶猛地占领了他的鼻腔和眼眶，洛基只能用力揉搓自己的鼻尖和眼眶，好让自己不丢脸地哭出来。  
从来没有人告诉过洛基该如何处理这样的分离，即使大部分霜巨人总是在不停地更换配偶，但此刻洛基也彻底明白了，即使他从未和索尔诉说过，但那在心里萌芽的小小爱意，根本没办法阻挡分离带来的痛苦，更让他难过的是，索尔压根就不在乎。  
洛基在雪地里不知道站了多久，直到前面马驹的嘶鸣声唤回了他的思绪。他低头看了一眼雪地里的头蓬，“他不在乎，”洛基喃喃自语了一声，倔强地没有把斗篷拾起，“我也不会在乎。”他快步跑向自己的马驹，把绳索从树干上解下，牵着它往与索尔向背的方向前进。但刚走出去没多远，洛基就无法自控地回头望，眼前已经什么都没有了，除了耳畔呼啸的寒风，这片大地上只剩下他孤零零的一个人。  
洛基翻身上马，他的手一下又一下地梳着小马的鬃毛，然后拍了拍它的脖子轻声问道：“我觉得索尔至少应该对我说一声对不起，你觉得呢？”  
“我是不是应该追过去让他给我道歉？”洛基继续自言自语道，“我才不要当什么可恶的替身，我是我，他的弟弟是他的弟弟……我不能接受这样的理由。如果你也同意，就叫一声。”  
洛基说完，又用手拍了拍小马，但小马除了从鼻腔里喷出一阵短促的鼻息之外再也没有别的动静。  
尽管再怎么不愿意承认，内心里洛基还是忍不住想和索尔在一起。他不知道自己这是怎么了，或许压根就没办法接受自己就这样被索尔的三言两语打发了。犹豫片刻之后，洛基终于下定决心调转方向，朝索尔的方向赶去。当然，最终他还是把扔在雪地里的斗篷捡了起来，穿回身上。

幸运的是，洛基并没有落下索尔的部队太远。他赶在日落之前捕捉到了他们的身影，但为了不被其他人发现，只能保持着不远不近的距离。那天夜晚，索尔下令让霜巨人在树林里休息，洛基于是就躲在不远处的角落里，他饥肠辘辘又累又冷，只能用身体靠着小马取暖。入夜之后，索尔的部落燃起了篝火，洛基一言不发地望着远处的那片温暖的黄色，脑袋里冒出的竟是他和索尔在山洞里共处的那几天时光。只是一想到这里，当时的自己有多快乐，此刻便觉得有多讽刺。  
有好几次，洛基似乎看见索尔高大的身影从山洞里出来，但又怀疑是自己看走了眼。他压制住自己想要跑过去的冲动，决定再耐心一点，再观察久一点再出现。疲惫洛基很快就睡去，一整个晚上，他什么都没觉察到，直到被自己的马舔醒，他眨了眨惺忪的眼睛，天已经亮了，自己显然是毫无防备地睡了一整夜。  
就在洛基从地上僵硬地站起身之后，才发现远处的动静已经全消失了，篝火早已熄灭，冷飕飕的空气中还飘荡着灰烬的余味。洛基心里突然升起一阵着急，他手忙脚乱地整理好身上的衣服和斗篷，刚准备出发却意外地发现索尔站在一旁的角落里等待着他，原来他早就发现了。  
“你不应该跟过来。”索尔再一次朝洛基下了驱逐的命令，这一次的语气比前一次更为严厉，洛基突然想知道如果他执意跟下去的后果，是不是连自己也要人头落地。  
“我只是想和你说……”洛基抽了抽鼻子，他往前迈了一步，抬高下颚，后背紧绷站在索尔面前，他需要抬起头才能和索尔对视，只是当他望进那双红眼睛里面时，尽管早有准备，那眼神里的空荡还是让洛基的心忍不住难受起来，让他顿时忘了自己想说的话。  
索尔的脸上露出了不耐烦的表情，他抱着自己的双臂，锐利的眼神扫过洛基并打断了他的话：“不管你想和我说什么，你都不应该出现在在这里。你太年轻，甚至太过于单纯。如果在我的部落里有什么东西是我希望你能学到的，那么就学会接受这被人抛弃的滋味。”  
“但是这并不公平！”洛基提高了声量朝索尔吼回去，“不管我是不是和你的弟弟长得一模一样，你都不应该这样对我！更何况他已经死了！”  
洛基的话音刚落，肩膀突然被索尔凶狠地用力一推，猝不及防倒在了地上。  
“如果之前你没听懂，那么现在我再重复一次，小霜巨人。”索尔显然被洛基刚才的话惹怒了，他把自己的斧子亮出来，锋利的刀刃斜斜的对着洛基的脖颈处，无形的压力和威胁在洛基的四周凝聚。“你现在之所以还活着，你能爬上我的床，只是因为你长得像他。除此之外，你对我来说一无是处。”  
洛基跪在脏兮兮的地上看着索尔抛下这句话后离开，泥土混着融化了的雪花变成一滩泥水。他垂下脑袋，从那一滩泥水里看见了自己的脸—— 眉毛、眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴，突然之间，洛基连自己的这张脸都无法忍受，索尔刚才的那句话如同一把利刃来来回回把他的心脏捅穿了。  
洛基用双手捂住自己的脸，一种痛苦的喘息，伴随着低声的啜泣从他的指缝里溢出来，回荡在早就空无一人的树林里。

突然之间，一阵巨大的哨响让洛基瞬间慌了神。他敏锐地觉察到附近有什么剧烈的动静在发生着，而现在自己唯一能做的就是逃跑。洛基来不及抹掉小脸蛋上还挂着的泪珠，他跳到马背上拉紧缰绳，又一阵巨大的响动从前方传来，还有惨烈的号角声。这声音洛基再熟悉不过了，是索尔部落的号角声，显然前方是索尔遇到了危险。  
“贝莱斯特……”洛基自言自语说道，他猜测他们已经来到了贝莱斯特的领地，而前面可能就是他对索尔的设置的埋伏。洛基抓着缰绳的手指渐渐发冷发僵，心里涌起了一股害怕的战栗，理智告诉他他应该趁现在原路返回，越快越好，“索尔已经把我像野狗一样扔开了，”洛基咬着牙劝说自己，“别犯傻，别犯傻。”  
但就在一瞬短短的，不能置信的寂静之后，洛基还是骑着马朝号角声的方向冲了过去。  
贝莱斯特——劳菲诸多儿子中最善战的一位，从一开始就知道索尔会闯进他的领地，因此便早早地在这里设下了陷阱。等到洛基赶到战场边缘时，原本战无不胜的索尔部落却被贝莱斯特的埋伏左砍右杀而所剩无几。  
洛基屏住呼吸，他看见前方还剩下索尔一个人独自搏斗，里特和其他的霜巨人都被打散了，不知所终。  
索尔提着手里的斧子站在一小片旷野里，带着满身战斗的血与尘，绷紧身体高傲地俯视着面前的另一张脸。那就是贝莱斯特了，洛基想道，其实他一点也看不清楚，但四周的氛围已经明白提示了一切。  
他跳下马，牵着它静悄悄地靠近，他看见索然的手臂横着一道新鲜的伤口，正滴滴答答地流着血。

“当初我就应该把你也一起杀了。”贝莱斯特对着索尔开口了，语气里全是轻蔑，“不过现在也不晚，说不定洛基那个杂种还在冥界等着你。”  
索尔轻笑一声说道：“恰恰相反，我会砍下你的人头给洛基报仇。”  
就在他俩对峙之时，洛基突然用力拍了一下小马的屁股，马匹厉声嘶鸣着朝索尔和贝莱斯特的方向冲了过去。洛基看准时机，朝索尔大喊一声：“索尔！快骑上马！”  
贝莱斯特被突然闯入的马匹吓了一跳，他本能般侧身一躲，摔进了一旁的泥坑里。贝莱斯特愤恨地扭头看向马匹冲入的方向，却突然被障碍物后洛基那张一模一样的脸吓到了，甚至感觉到了一种莫名的恐惧和愤怒——这让他想起了他亲手杀死的那个弟弟。  
“洛基？……你还活着？这不可能……”  
贝莱斯特因愤怒而变得迟钝，眼睛瞪大望着一旁的索尔，似乎想要从他的脸上找到答案。但就在索尔还没来得及做反应时，贝莱斯特改变目标，跳起来朝洛基冲过去，扑向他的喉咙，将他撞倒在粗粝的地上。掐住洛基的脖子。  
洛基发出惨烈的叫声，他手脚并用想要推开压在身上的贝莱斯特，但又渐渐没了力气。这时，索尔从贝莱斯特的身后跑了过来，他用身体把贝莱斯特从洛基身上撞开，用双臂压制住他，然后朝洛基大吼道：“跑！！”  
洛基除了脖子上的疼痛再也感知不到其他，他恍恍惚惚地从地上爬起来，发现身后已经无路可退，再往后几步是一个陡坡。  
洛基眼睛迷茫地睁着，一直看向和贝莱斯特缠斗的索尔。  
“索尔。”  
“索尔。”  
洛基张开嘴巴，只能用嘴型呼唤索尔的名字，一点声音都发不出来。这时，贝莱斯特一个反攻，把索尔用力撞向一旁的巨石上，索尔大吼一声，双臂放开了对贝莱斯特的钳制。  
突然间，贝莱斯特的士兵不知道从什么地方窜了回来。索尔刚捡起掉落在地上的斧子，一支弓箭突然“倐”地飞过，直直地射进了索尔的右眼。  
索尔因为暴怒和疼痛发出了一阵怒吼，他用手捂住被弓箭射中的眼睛，急促地喘息着，甚至连脚步都有些站不稳。  
洛基被眼前的这一幕吓到了，他想要朝索尔奔过去，但却被贝莱斯特看准时机，他一个猛扑，手里从腰间拔出一把匕首，二话不说插进了洛基的下腹。  
一瞬间，洛基的眼前只感觉到黑暗一片，如同冬季的太烫倏忽落山，暮色将至。洛基低头看着自己的小腹，伤口并不深，但血还是源源不断地流出来，顺着他的大腿和小腿往下，染红了土地。  
“如果之前我没把你杀死，那么现在就再死一次，洛基·劳菲森。”  
“我不是……”洛基张开嘴巴，想告诉他自己并不是那个洛基，但贝莱斯特并没有给他这个机会。洛基只感觉到自己被贝莱斯特轻轻一推，而后坠下了身后的陡坡。

之后，洛基如同坠入了一条涨潮的河。他的四周似乎是冰冷刺骨的河水，犹如梦中事，让他没办法分辨哪一个是自己的梦，而哪一个又是现实。洛基能感觉到小腹传来的疼痛，这疼痛竟然是如此的熟悉，似乎就在一种他说不清楚也离不开的意绪中，犹如见了幻境和徘徊在原地的人。  
“索尔，”洛基在彻底丧失意识前，力气干涸地喃喃道，“……哥哥。”


	9. Chapter 9

在索尔接受劳菲命令离开宫殿的前一晚，洛基在半夜里惊醒。月光穿过菱形的窗户从头顶上泄下来，把他的脸色照得慌乱而苍白。尽管索尔已经和他保证了千万遍，但洛基内心依然觉得有什么不好的事情即将发生，谁也无法阻止。  
察觉到洛基在一旁窸窸窣窣轻微地动作，索尔揽紧他的腰，用另一只手支起上身，把下巴贴在洛基的肩膀，鼻尖触碰到他的颈侧。他们彼此赤裸着，床被只遮住了下腹以下的位置。洛基身上的纹路很淡，索尔干燥的双唇贴在上面，小幅度地来回摩擦几次，像是在安慰他一般。  
“都会没事的。”  
“我做了一个噩梦。”洛基低声说，扭过头看了一眼索尔，闭起眼睛继续道：“赫列姆并不是一个完全值得信任的人，我很担心他会出卖你。”  
“我们有过约定，赫列姆直觊觎北面的山地，我答应提供给他的条件已经够丰厚了。等到我砍下劳菲的头颅……”说到这里，索尔的一只手穿来到洛基胸前，五指轻柔地抚摸着那一片冰凉的皮肤，嘴唇来到了他的后颈，留下一个个吻，“等到我帮你把王冠戴在头顶上之后，你要怎么报答我，我亲爱的弟弟？”  
洛基在低垂的睫毛下露出一个轻轻的笑容。他说：“你知道……我们可以成为双王，即使约顿海姆之前并没有这个先例。”  
“我对当不当国王并不怎么感兴趣。”  
索尔停下动作，在洛基身后坐直身体，安静地注视着他的背影，仿佛触摸得到洛基的双腿间流下湿滑黏腻的液体后温暖的身体。  
索尔于是用双臂再次抱住洛基，把他拖回床上，他的手指把洛基的双腿打开，轻而易举而又相当熟悉地进入了那个隐秘的快乐之地。索尔的两根手指慢慢地在洛基的体内抽插，大拇指被体液沾湿，指腹来回摩挲着外面的两片软肉。  
洛基的身体在索尔的触碰下再次变得柔软潮湿，他伸手从一旁的矮桌上拉过夹在书里的一条细细的金链，上面吊着一片小小的金叶子。洛基把项链挂在索尔的脖子上，扯住他，渴望和他接吻。  
但索尔却故意没有立刻满足他。  
“我知道双性的霜巨人同样也可以生育，”索尔把自己的身体压在洛基身上，从他的口中吞下嬉笑的低语，然后有些控制不住地把自己的阴茎顶进了洛基的身体，“我对当国王没有兴趣，我想要的是约顿未来国王的双腿只为我一人打开，接受我的浇灌，为我生育后代。”  
索尔的话让洛基忍不住捂住双眼，他笑着想要从索尔的身下逃开，但又舍不得体内蹂躏着自己的家伙，更多的湿滑从洛基的体内被带出来了些许，滴滴答答地顺着他线条柔软的腿根流到了床上。  
“尊贵的国王只在我的床上变成荡妇，只有我能满足你的渴望，只有我可以射给你，在你高潮后亲吻你，拥抱你，安慰你。”  
索尔的话让洛基控制不住地收紧了自己的身体，他觉得兴奋不已，甚至连自己的阴茎都没有触碰便在索尔的撞击下颤抖着身体射了出来，他的小穴也随之如同水波一般一下下地反复收缩着吮吸咬紧。索尔再一次射进了自己体内，两个人全身大汗淋漓而又濡湿黏稠，直到天亮之后，索尔不得不起身收拾自己，准备出发。

一段段怪异的感觉不停地冲刷着洛基的内心。他知道自己处在一个昏迷的状态，不管如何用力都睁不开眼睛，他梦见了一段似乎不属于自己的回忆，可是回忆中的画面里，分明是他自己和索尔，千真万确。  
接下来，洛基突然觉得下腹传来了一阵剧烈的疼痛，然后是烈火灼心一般的折磨。他如同一个鬼魂站在四处着火的宫殿里，身边仆人和士兵不停地乱窜，尖叫着逃命，但所有人都如同看不见他一般。洛基看见“自己”被一个高大的、穿着铠甲的霜巨人在地上拖行，洛基认出了那张脸——是把他退下山的贝莱斯特。  
贝莱斯特把那个“自己”拖拽到满是血污的地板上，那个洛基的双脚如同被折断了一般，不管如何都站不起来，更别提拿起一旁掉落的武器。  
贝莱斯特拿着长剑一步步逼近，洛基走过去，他跪在那个“自己”身旁，发现他眼中的光已经快要熄灭。洛基本能般捂住了自己的下腹——那个有着奇怪胎记的地方，他知道眼前的“自己”即将死在这里，就在这肮脏的地上。  
在贝莱斯特用长剑捅穿“那个自己”的瞬间，洛基大叫一声，终于从这段漫长痛苦的回忆中惊醒。他发现自己躺在了一片落叶之中，落叶快要把自己淹没了。洛基挣扎着起身，被贝莱斯特刺伤的小腹已经停止了流血，上面覆盖着一层薄薄的血膜。他的脑袋混乱极了，前世和现世不停地在脑袋里打架，就像是突然被一个陌生人占领了一般，疯狂地往里面灌输着本不该拥有的记忆。  
他突然想起了一切，可是这一切又是如此的不真实。“我应该已经死了。”洛基喃喃自语道，“如果这是我的转世，为什么我还能保留这份记忆？”  
但没有人能回答他。洛基猜想或许是两次在下腹同一个地方所受的伤唤醒了死去的那个自己，就如同找到了打开宝匣的钥匙一般，他和索尔前世所经历的一切回忆都涌了出来，只是现在只有他自己知道他是那个洛基，索尔不知道，贝莱斯特更不会知道。  
但这些暂时来说都不是最重要的，重要的是他活着，他还活着，他活过来了，那么未来的一切都会有转机。

洛基简单地为自己处理了伤口，沿着山坡往上爬，爬回当初贝莱斯特将他推落，又将索尔的眼睛射中的那个地方。洛基一向认为自己是一个轻盈敏捷的猎手——尽管前一世的王子不会认同，但这一世他早就在流浪的生活中磨砺出了一些生存的技巧。洛基安静地穿过树林上行，眼睛和耳朵丝毫不敢放松，他并不知道自己昏迷了多久，因而也更不清楚贝莱斯特的队伍究竟还在不在附近。  
洛基凭着自己摔落下来的痕迹，荆棘勾住的丝缕，撕裂的皮毛和污血，秘密地往上行，等他回到之时，幸运地是贝莱斯特的队伍早已经消失得无影无踪了，而不幸地是索尔消失了，除了地上留下的一片慌乱的脚印之后，什么都没有。太阳落得很快，月亮的初光勉强能照亮树林里的小径，乌鸦和秃鹫的鸣叫不停地从四周传来，听起来又远又薄，就像一头猎物的垂死之鸣。  
洛基不知道自己走了多久，到后来，那些慌乱的足迹早已无处可寻，他只能用手将面前茂密的灌木劈开，沿着曲曲折折的山径，渴望在那些黑暗而又狭小的洞穴中找到索尔的身影。索尔是一个很警觉的战士，洛基的直觉告诉他在眼睛中箭之后，索尔并没有可能走得太远，而是躲起来了，躲在一个没有人能找到的山洞里。  
终于，当洛基已经丧失了时间的概念，全身即将精疲力尽之时，他无意间瞥见了黑暗中一个小小的火苗，小若萤火重。洛基渐渐走近，便看见那小小的萤火虫飘在一片黑暗之中，如同野兽半睁半闭的独眼。  
在山谷开敞的另一侧，升起的太阳射入一道道温暖的光束。洛基手脚并用，如同像猛兽潜行似的偷偷摸摸，爬到了山洞口。

洛基听见山洞里面有沉重的喘息声，时断时续，还有石块被踢开的撞击声，幽幽地回荡在那片惨淡的黑暗里。洛基屏住呼吸走进去，他知道里面一定是索尔，因为那样的呼吸声洛基简直再熟悉不过了，在他们成长的岁月里，洛基在索尔生气时听过，在他和自己争执百口莫辩时听过，甚至在他的床上也听到过。  
或许是听见山洞口传来了动静，原本坐在地板上喘息的索尔扶着石壁摇摇晃晃地站了起来，睁着另一只还能用的眼睛望向光传来的方向。他看见光束中有一个黑色的瘦长身影，于是连忙握紧手里的战斧，跌跌撞撞地往前走了几步，对着黑影怒吼，让他滚出去。  
“是我，索尔。”洛基平静清晰地声音说，他看见索尔半个身体已经站在阳光下，他眼睛里的弓箭已经被取下，洛基不敢想象索尔一个人是如何处理那个伤口的，但此刻当他看见那黑魆魆的血洞时，心里除了不断涌起的酸楚，还有对贝莱斯特更深的憎恶。  
“我不管你是谁，滚！离开这里！”逐渐刺眼的阳光让索尔闭起眼睛。  
“索尔，是我。”洛基又重复了一遍。  
直到这时，他才看清楚面前的人是洛基，索尔于是嗤笑了一声道：“你没死在贝莱斯特手里算你幸运，现在滚吧，离我远远的。再也不要跟着我。”  
说完，索尔用手遮住自己空洞洞的眼睛，转过身摇摇晃晃地往原处走。  
洛基于是走到微弱的篝火旁，拿起了那个小小的火把。他举着火把走到索尔的身旁，让火光可以把两人的面孔照亮。他看着闭起眼睛的索尔，伸出手用力地握住他的手臂，低声说：“索尔，我是洛基，我是‘那个洛基’。”  
“你不是。”  
“你看着我！”洛基抓着索尔的手臂锲而不舍地说：“你看着我，我是你的洛基，是‘那个洛基’。”  
索尔的身体如同死一般冰冷，洛基于是更用力地握紧了他，然后静静地等待着，直到索尔愿意睁开眼睛看向自己。  
“哥哥，索尔，我的哥哥。”洛基在体内一片剧烈的疼痛中屏住呼吸，他每叫一次索尔为“哥哥”，过去的回忆就变得更加清晰。  
“你帮我捉过一条绿色小蛇，后来我把它命名为‘耶梦加得’，劳菲还因此判了你鞭刑……我们有一个秘密花园，那里只有你和我才能找到，在你离开宫殿之前，我还给了你一条挂着金叶子的项链……”  
洛基的声音越说越痛苦，索尔的眼睛却越睁越大。  
“你不可能是他，他已经死了。”  
“我全部都想起来了，就好像拥有了两段不同的回忆一样，我全部都想起来了。”洛基说，“你曾说过你最爱我，而我也最爱你，你对于我比什么都重要，索尔。”  
索尔茫然地看向洛基，久久地看着却未发一语。  
洛基看着他，怀着柔和的耐心，用一切办法证明自己就是那个洛基，如同突然复活一般，转世一般，回到了索尔的身边。索尔就像蹲在水池边的野兽，洛基的话变得轻而远，却一下又一下地撞击着心脏，最终安慰了它的痛苦和无助。


	10. Chapter 10

洛基在耳旁的低语如同一条金色的绳索牵引着索尔从冰冷刺骨的海底回到了岸上。索尔早已瘫坐在地上，张开嘴，又合上，眼前的画面随着洛基的娓娓道来不停地闪现着两人过去那份隐秘的快乐。如果不是眼前的洛基，索尔早已经忘记他的弟弟还活着的时候是如何蹙眉，如何暗自生气，如何笑吟吟地叫着自己的名字，又是如何青涩地献上第一个吻。  
洛基去世之后，索尔如同行走在荒原上的野兽，外表残忍嗜血但内心早已冰霜麻木。在内心的那一片被黑暗渐渐吞噬的角落里，索尔早已快要想不起洛基的笑声，记不起他走路的姿势，更早已将他皮肤的触感和温度渐渐遗忘。  
唯一还留下的，是被鲜血和仇恨浸泡的“洛基”这个名字，如同一盏微弱的烛光，将索尔心里残存的黑暗照亮。  
在瞬间的静止后，洛基向前走，极其缓慢又如同猫般轻盈，走到索尔身边跪坐下来。洛基拉过索尔的手掌，低头亲吻他的掌心，用自己唇和脸颊温柔温暖着自己的哥哥。当他抬起头看向索尔时，索尔的眼眶比之前更红，轻轻一眨便能滴下鲜血一般的热泪。  
“现在你相信是我回来了吗，哥哥？”洛基前倾用双手捧住索尔的脸，从额头的金发开始一直到眼角、鼻尖、唇和下巴，洛基小心翼翼地献上安抚的吻，他并不在乎自己需要花费多少口舌才能让索尔接受自己复活的事实，他知道索尔一定会相信自己，时间和精力对他来说不值一提。  
“你喜欢我吻你的鼻尖，喜欢我用牙齿轻咬它，有几次我还故意在上面留下过牙齿印，”洛基的声音越来越低，他的黑发蹭着索尔的脸颊，脑袋贴着他的脖颈悄声说道，“你喜欢我在床上用四肢缠着你，让我睡在你身上，头碰头，脚碰脚……而我喜欢扯你的金发，喜欢故意让耶梦加得去召唤你，喜欢当你让我高潮时用尽力气咬在你的肩膀上……”  
说到这里时，洛基忍不住笑了起来：“这些快乐只有我和你知道，哥哥，如果你想听我可以一直不停地说下去，只要能让你相信我是我……”  
四周的静谧让空气开始呼吸，索尔猛地扭过身，双手穿到洛基的后背将他禁锢在面前，然后俯身用力咬住了洛基的侧颈。索尔的鼻息因为激动而变得粗重，直到舌头尝到了鲜血的味道忍不肯放开。  
索尔的举动让洛基倒抽一口气，皱起眉头忍下脖子传来的疼痛，他抚摸着索尔后背，抱住他，像是给发怒的野兽顺毛一样充满了耐心，直到索尔再也忍不住，那颗滚烫的眼泪终于滴在了洛基的胸口。  
“如果你再次离开我……”索尔用干涸嘶哑的声音说道，像在喃喃自语。  
“哥哥”，洛基温柔地叫了几声索尔，“不会再有那一天，相信我。”

洛基让索尔在一旁靠坐着，他撕掉身上的衣服，用最柔软的那一块布料帮索尔处理伤口。索尔的眼睛已经彻底坏掉了，眼球被索尔自己用蛮力取出之后，剩下只是空洞的黑暗，被刺穿的眼皮就那样耷拉着，覆在眼眶之上。  
“可能会有点痛。”洛基用手撑开索尔的眼睛，触碰那被薄薄的皮肤所包裹着的黑洞，洛基伸出舌头把上面的污血舔舐干净，然后再用裹着布料的手指小心翼翼地伸到眼眶里，一点点小心地处理。  
索尔除了重重地叹了几口气之外，并没有发出痛苦的哀嚎。他搂紧坐在自己怀里的洛基，另一只眼睛一刻也不愿意用洛基的脸上移开。那样执着的注视到最后让洛基也忍不住了，他有些恼怒地看向索尔，用眼神告诉他别再这样盯着自己看了。  
“我很抱歉，洛基。”突然间，索尔像是想起了什么似的，他让洛基停下手里的动作，久久地看着洛基的脸，“当初我应该早一点赶到，这样的话你也不会被贝莱斯特杀死。”  
“众神给了我们第二次机会，哥哥。”洛基在索尔的双唇上轻轻贴了一下，然后继续帮索尔处理伤口，“过去早已是过去，这一次是我们在一起，再也没有谁阻止我们砍下劳菲和贝莱斯特的头颅。”  
伤口处理完后，索尔沉默着吻了洛基的嘴唇，被舌头舔过之后变得濡湿而又柔软。索尔的舌尖轻轻舔过洛基的唇，抵入他的口腔中，吮吸挑弄洛基柔软的舌。即将要发生的一切都不需要两个人再多说一句，如同是默契一般，洛基一边回应着索尔的深吻，一边将自己的腿环到了他的腰间。  
索尔解开他们身上的皮草，衣扣和腰带，衣服一一被抛在一旁。索尔的手是那样的徐缓，柔和，在篝火的映照下，洛基的身体依旧是少年般的纤细修长，而索尔的则结实粗粝，布满山荆般的伤痕。  
洛基把脸埋在索尔的肩窝里，忍不住用软软地声调叫了几声哥哥，索尔于是便握住自己发硬的阴茎，粗大的顶端留着湿滑的粘液全都蹭在了两人的下腹，洛基主动把自己的臀部掰开，露出早已因为情动而湿润的穴口，然后用一只手握住了索尔的阴茎，另一只手在他的肩膀上找到支点，艰难而满足地把索尔的阴茎全都吞进了身体里。  
洛基能感觉到索尔的阴茎深深地埋在了他的体内，顶在他所不能及的地方，甜蜜地将他柔软紧致的穴所极尽地撑开。他们紧密交合的地方是如此灼热而又契合，如同他们早就该这样在一起似的。  
洛基撑住索尔的肩膀，一点点抬高屁股将索尔的阴茎吐出，有一点点慢慢地往下坐，索尔的手握着洛基结实的腰，一点点地带着他的节奏，浅浅地抽出，慢慢地顶入。这样的速度对于喜欢追求快感的索尔来说只能算是前餐，但他此刻却从未觉得自己如此满足过。  
每一次，当他看见洛基因为艰难地吞下自己的阴茎而露出痛苦又愉悦的表情，微微喘息着脸颊泛红时，索尔的心里都如同被刷上了好几层蜂蜜一般，如同少年两人共处时的甜蜜。  
“不要再次离开我。”  
洛基因为翻涌的爱与情欲而微微仰起头，在海浪一般汹涌而来的快感淹没理智之前，索尔在他耳旁几乎是哀求般的低语让洛基的心脏如同被匕首刺中一样疼痛不已。索尔的阴茎一下又一下地顶撞着洛基，暴风骤雨一般强烈的快感将他不断推向欲望的顶峰。洛基把自己的头部轻轻抵在对方的肩膀上，双手本能般环住了他的脖颈，控制不住地发出了带着些许哭腔的呻吟。  
洛基用黑发遮住了自己的脸，遮住了在眼眶里打转的泪水，他在心里暗自发誓，等一切结束之后他再也不要和自己的哥哥分离。  
午夜过后，洛基睡在索尔身上，两人四肢交叠。他闭着眼睛，耳畔是索尔沉重而疲惫的呼吸声，却让他莫名安心。他想着索尔已经睡着了，便轻轻从他身上起来，再次检查了他的伤口无碍之后，随便选了一件衣服和皮草裹住身体，赤脚朝山洞外走去。  
洛基不知道在山洞口站了多久，或许在即将天亮之时，在鸟鸣和曙色中，洛基看到了他期待着的熟悉身影。


	11. Chapter 11

洛基看见里特带着一小队残存的霜巨人从远处走来，像一排断断续续移动的黑点。经过这一场突袭，索尔的部落被打得七零八落，霜巨人们纷纷丧命，四处逃散。或许里特身后的队伍是索尔最后的希望，而他们也在寻找着索尔的踪迹。  
等到里特走近之后，洛基朝他挥了挥手，里特在那一瞬间眼里闪过的疑惑和讶异洛基全部了然于心，他没有对自己的出现过多解释，只是回过头朝山洞里伸手一指，看向还在沉睡中的索尔，用用眼神暗示其他人不要打扰到他。  
“索尔失去了一只眼睛，他现在很疲惫，让他再休息几天。”洛基看向里特低声说道。  
“我以为你已经离开部落了。”里特不解地看向洛基，留意到他腹部的伤口，但更让他奇怪的是，眼前明明是一张熟悉的脸，但此刻却突然感觉到洛基眼神里流露的陌生。  
“我没有走远。”洛基露出一个善意的笑容，“我当时跟在你们后面，还打算向索尔问清楚一些事情，后来发生的一切你也知道了。”  
“你和索尔的伤口……索尔的那只眼睛也是贝莱斯特弄的？”  
“是的。”  
里特惊讶地嘴巴微张，眼睛在洛基的脸上不停流连。他好几次看向山洞里的阴影处，似乎想要确认索尔的确已经安然无恙地在里面。片刻后，里特下令让一部分霜巨人在山洞附近休息，另一部分跟着他去找些吃的。  
“我们需要吃的，索尔更需要。”里特把他们仅存的一些食物和水交到洛基手里，“你照顾好他，我们去找吃的。”  
洛基点点头，他迎着里特的目光，终于忍不住说：“如果你还有想问的一切，都可以问我。别用犹疑的眼神来揣测我。”  
“我很抱歉。”里特礼貌地回答，“我只是觉得你像变了一个人似的，就像突然之间长大了。”  
“很奇怪，对吧？或许战争就是能让人成长。”洛基低笑几声，他并不打算和里特说太多，除了索尔，这个世界上没有第二个人能够接受“两个洛基”的事情。  
“或许是这样。”里特揉了揉自己的头发，长吸一口气之后带着霜巨人离开了山洞口。

洛基走回索尔身旁，从索尔呼吸的变化中发现他已经醒了，尽管眼睛还闭着。洛基在一旁处理着食物，直到索尔的手在他的身体上轻轻追着皮肤上的纹路，还有小腹那个不深不浅的伤口。索尔手指的抚摸让洛基觉得有些痒，他扭过头去，对上索尔的眼睛，索尔看上去惺忪而温暖。  
“我还有事情要做。”洛基有些抱怨地说道，潜台词是“你打扰到我了”。  
“再陪我待一会儿。”索尔揉揉眼睛，把洛基拉了回去。他让洛基躺在自己身上，手指摸着他的黑发，在一片沉默中，索尔吻他，手无限轻柔地滑过他的身体，停留在洛基的臀部，直到这时索尔才想起来洛基拥有的是一个还未成年的身体。  
“你让我想起我们年轻的时候。”索尔低语，“我已经快不记得你还未成年时是什么模样了。”  
“那时候我们还没有彻底厮混在一起，哥哥。”洛基抬起头看他，他们眼神相触。洛基捧着索尔的脑袋，凑上去用舌尖舔了舔索尔受伤的眼眶。  
索尔闭起眼睛，他想到贝莱斯特猖狂的笑容，燃烧的树林，那些四处逃散的霜巨人和脚下的尸体。挫败和痛苦让索尔的呼吸突然变得急促，他们有仇要报，一种未遂的仇恨，也许一种他们无法名之的愤怒，也许更多的是恨自己。  
洛基感觉到索尔情绪的变化，他于是吻着索尔的脸颊，在他的耳旁低语，用自己的方式安抚他。  
“索尔，看着我。”洛基伸出舌尖轻轻舔过自己哥哥干燥的唇，把舌头伸进他的口腔中，一边接吻一边断续地说道：“放松，现在我们在一起。”  
“我的部落……”  
“我会想办法帮你的，哥哥，”洛基吮吸着索尔的舌头，他从索尔身上下来，躺在他身旁，让两人得以面对面地看着彼此。他们的身体相贴，洛基伸出一条腿勾住索尔的腰，让他早已变得濡湿的双性穴口贴住索尔的阴茎。  
“洛基……”索尔喘息着，握住洛基的脚踝把他拉向自己，让两人的性器磨蹭在一起。  
“什么都别想，索尔，”洛基喃喃低语道，“现在让我给你快乐。”  
洛基握住索尔的阴茎，用顶端撩拨撩拨开两片软肉，在自己濡湿的穴口处来回磨蹭，顶端只进入一点点又退出来，索尔享受着那个小小褶皱处的挤压与收缩，直到阴茎彻底被洛基的爱液弄湿。  
索尔有些难以自控地发出低沉的喘息，于是忍不住地扯住洛基的头发，让他仰起头和自己接吻。索尔吻得很凶，牙齿咬着洛基的嘴唇，用力地吮吸，粗暴地纠缠着洛基的舌头。这是一个信号，洛基知道索尔已经快忍不住了，于是用手指把自己湿得一塌糊涂的穴口撑开，故意用哀求的语气对索尔说：  
“进来吧，哥哥，进来，用力操我。”

傍晚，里特和剩余的霜巨人围在篝火前，安静地等待着索尔接下来的计划。索尔赞赏里特的忠诚，因此对于目前的困境也全盘托出。索尔损失了将近一大半霜巨人，如果这个时候再贸然进入贝莱斯特的领地，那么注定是死路一条。  
“我们需要修整，你的伤口还没好，不必急于一时。”里特看着索尔说道。  
“但是我们的时间不多了。”  
“我们还需要增援。”洛基注视着索尔，低声说：“避开贝莱斯特的领地，并非只有一条路可以去到劳菲的宫殿。”  
“比如呢？”  
“沿着河流走，”洛基说，“之前你们是跟着山走，这次我们可以跟着河流走，最好找到可以使用的船。”  
“但就算是这样，我们的人也远远不够。”  
“索尔，”洛基改变了严肃的面容，对着自己的哥哥笑着说，“我之前给你的金叶子，你还留着吗？”  
索尔点点头，他从衣服的内袋里翻出那条细细的金链，尽管依旧过去了数十年，但几乎和洛基当初给他时没什么区别。  
“你保存得很好。”洛基开心地从索尔手里接过链子，用手指拨弄上面的金叶子吊坠。  
里特一言不发地留意着眼前两人的互动，突然明白为什么会觉得洛基变得陌生。他不明白到底发生了什么，但这个洛基绝对不是他熟悉的那一个。  
“你要这个干什么？”索尔不解地问。  
“这个金叶子是当初别人送我的礼物。”洛基把金叶子放到索尔的手里，“你仔细看。”  
“上面不是劳菲的纹样。”索尔小声说。  
“是安格尔的，当初他被迫臣服于劳菲时送来了一堆礼物，他特意送了我这个。”  
“你的意思是……”  
“安格尔当初说如果我要推翻劳菲，他愿意帮我，这片金叶子就是承诺。当初我没来得及和你说，因为我没想到赫列姆会背叛我们。但是现在，他就是我们的增援。”  
索尔注视着眼前跳动的火焰，噼里啪啦的声响不停地腾起，一个声音点燃一个声音。  
“我不知道你和安格尔也有密谋。”  
“还有很多事情是你不知道的，哥哥。”

那晚午夜，索尔和洛基靠坐在篝火前，洛基的计划让索尔觉得冒险，可是除此之外他似乎并没有别的选择。  
“你在担心什么？”  
“所有的一切，包括安格尔是否还值得我们信任。”  
索尔停顿了一下，又继续说：“甚至包括你，我担心我又会失去一切。”  
洛基耳朵听着索尔的低语，眼睛看着他被毁掉的那只眼睛，他知道索尔已经习惯了这数十年来的孤独，但无论如何，接下来都不该是这样。  
洛基把头靠在索尔的肩膀，安静而又锲而不舍地说：“现在你和我在一起了，索尔。我答应过你我会一直在你身边。听着，索尔，当我拥有前世的回忆之后，我想过几次劳菲和贝莱斯特是如何把我的尸体浸泡在冰河里。但前世的事情过去了，已经结束了，现在你和我在一起。”  
他沉默着注视着快要熄灭的篝火，直到洛基朝他伸出手，索尔便紧紧地握住他，屏住呼吸。  
“你和我在一起，”索尔喃喃低语，他握着洛基的手极为用力，使洛基在轻松与疼痛之间交汇，“我爱你，弟弟。你对于我来说比什么都重要，如果可以我甚至愿意为你而死，我爱你。”  
他们这样坐了一些时候，交握的双手放在索尔的膝上。过了一会儿，索尔夹钳般的手放松了些，脸上也褪去了僵硬和愁眉，他牵着洛基回到两人休息的皮草堆里，四肢紧贴着相拥而眠。  
一只鸠鸟在午夜林间唱歌，洛基注视着索尔沉睡的面容，直觉告诉他有点什么改变了：一次死亡，一次重生，他和索尔一起经历的艰辛而染血降生的东西，尽管还很弱小，但是它在他们之间活着，它会生长。

几日之后，索尔和洛基带着剩下的霜巨人调转方向。里特在后面的人当中，望着前面索尔和洛基的背影，头并着头，在交谈，在谋划，在倾吐。索尔乐于听取洛基的意见，让里特第一次看见原来嗜血的头领也有如此不同的一面。里特对洛基并无恶意，他想要看穿他，却发现洛基的内心只对索尔打开。  
他们向东南行进，朝着分割贝莱斯特和安格尔各自领地的巨大河流而去。他们涉过涨水的河流，选取山脉之间难行的近路。他们穿过一个接着一个树林，攀上山脊，雪也越下越大。好在索尔的人能力极强，即使在严冬的恶劣环境下还能找到一些可以果腹的食物。  
越接近安格尔的领地，附近有其他人活动的气息也就越浓烈。索尔在一个荒废的山洞附近发现了被遗留下的羊群，又在河边找到了死马和一些霜巨人的尸体。索尔于是让队伍在河边止步，尸体被发现的地方还弥漫着浓烈的血腥气，血染红了河水。  
“这个已经僵硬了。”里特碰了碰脚边的那具年轻的尸体，“不知道这里究竟发生了什么。”  
“是贝莱斯特干的。”洛基说，“他想要把安格尔也吞并了。”  
索尔提议他们得加快速度。他走到洛基面前，松开自己的皮毛披风围住两人的肩膀。他们继续沿河前行，直到7天7夜之后，终于抵达了安格尔领地的腹地。  
一开始，只有索尔现身与安格尔谈判。这么多年过去，安格尔早已不是当初洛基记忆中的那个样子，他变得苍老衰弱，如同劳菲一般。但心中，安格尔依然期待有朝一日他能够脱离劳菲的统治，他曾经把这个希望寄托在他的儿子身上，但遗憾的是，安格尔的儿子在和贝莱斯特的战争中仓促地丧了命。  
“我答应你。”索尔喝下安格尔送过来的酒，对他保证道：“等我砍下贝莱斯特和劳菲的头颅之后，会把你的领地从劳菲的版图中划分出去，他所侵占的一切都会归还给你。”  
“我需要付出什么代价？”安格尔注视着索尔，他对劳菲这位养子的印象还停留在那张年轻俊美的脸蛋上，绝对不是眼眼前这副粗犷而凶残的独眼模样。  
“我需要你的战士，马匹和粮食，”索尔按照他和洛基约定好的步骤一一说服安格尔，“他们必须勇敢无畏，必须听从于我的指挥。”  
“我怀疑你的动机，年轻人，而且你之前已经失败过一次了。”尽管已受过多年风霜，但安格尔始终还是保持着机警和敏感，他对索尔露出微笑，但那微笑充满了不信任。  
“但愿你还记得这个。”索尔于是从怀里拿出洛基的那片金叶子。  
安格尔的眼睛顿时放亮，他当然记得这片金叶子。当初他看中洛基谋逆的欲望，幻想过他们可以结成联盟一同把劳菲拉下王位。但后来的事情，在安格尔远离劳菲的宫殿之后便再也无法掌控，他只知道索尔的失败，洛基的惨死，当初谋逆的计划也早已被冰雪吹散。  
“这是洛基给我的，”索尔用手指拨弄着那片金叶子，“当初你答应过他的事情我希望现在能够兑现。”  
“谁告诉你的？”安格尔颤抖着声音问道。  
“自然是我的弟弟洛基。”索尔大声地回答，“我们共享所有秘密，他就是我，我也早已是他。”  
安格尔短促地大笑一声，他把眼睛移开望向远处的树林，并没有立刻就给索尔答复。但那晚，他让人给索尔送去了很多食物，想要表明他对于索尔和这件事情慎重的态度。  
洛基一直藏在索尔的身旁不愿意露面，他用黑发遮住自己的脸，看上去就和一个普通的战士无异。索尔和洛基在安格尔这里一日接一日地停留，耐心地给安格尔足够的时间去思考。  
“他会答应的。”一晚当他们入睡后，洛基在索尔的耳边说，“他一定会答应的。”  
“我并不十分担心，如果他不愿意，我还可以去说服其他的部落。”索尔把洛基放在自己身上，让他骑坐着，一边回答洛基一边把头埋在他的胸前用牙齿咬他小而挺立的乳尖，直到洛基忍不住叫出声来才笑着停止。

直到一晚，临近午夜时安格尔突然召见了索尔。山洞里的篝火通明，被照亮的安格尔的脸庞瘦削而深情凝重，他看到索尔前来便开门见山地说：“我支撑不了太久了。”  
索尔对着他皱了皱眉。  
“连狐狸也会有用尽花招的时候。”片刻后安格尔继续说，“等到第二轮时，猎网就会等着它。你被赫列姆出卖过一次，我相信你不会愚蠢到失败第二次。在我去世之后，我的领土和部落肯定会被贝莱斯特蚕食，这是注定的。如果我把战士给了你，说不定还会有转机。”  
索尔点点头：“我会给你公正，安格尔。即使看在我的弟弟的份上。”  
“那么我祝愿你能成为约顿海姆的新王。”安格尔瘦骨嶙峋的手放在双膝上，他从上面取下自己的戒指，递给了索尔。  
“我会给你预备好战士、马和武装，明天天一亮你就启程。”


	12. Chapter 12

进攻的喧嚣声轰隆不绝。鲜血如同葡萄酒浆，在密匝匝的人丛中摇摆、混合、翻滚，像气泡一样膨胀了又破碎，飞散了又聚集。噪声震耳欲聋，霜巨人们嚎叫着，对敌人，对自己，又或是像从来不知道肉体能感受到锥心痛楚一般地喊叫。盾牌相撞，马匹交鸣，两边的队伍都发出自己的喊叫，索尔冲在队伍的最前面，他吼出命令，号角响了又响，蓝色结冰的湖面上，暴雪和冰碴拢起的烟尘笼罩着一切。  
左边，在劳菲的霜巨人把守的山脚，他们在用利剑阻挡着索尔部队的盾牌，不管是来自索尔的部落还是安格尔的部落，最勇敢的人迎着利剑而上，用长矛刺过去，或者用剑砍去。  
中央，长长的前阵往复摆动，血腥和死亡不断涌入，负伤者要么继续拼杀到众人的盾牌在他们面前闭合，要么倒下，被无法卸甲或停步霜巨人们踏过。在翻动的烟尘和雪花这个，流汗、呼啸、诅咒、砍杀、撞击、喘息、惨叫，混战者像浪末一样环冲而上，洒遍猩红的水花。  
在索尔侧翼的远处，在密密麻麻的队伍中，洛基骑坐在一匹强健壮硕的战马上，和那些成年的全副武装的霜巨人比起来，裹着索尔厚重的披风的洛基此刻看起来是那样的小，他的身旁跟随着拿着弓箭的里特，虽然四下里噪声巨大，但洛基这边却较为安静，他们在耐心地等待着索尔即将下达的命令。  
“也许现在是时候了。”里特看了一眼洛基，问他是否要开始往前进攻。  
“再等等，”洛基攥紧缰绳，“我还没有听见索尔的声音。”  
“但是你看右边，”里特指向湖面的另一侧，“贝莱斯特的援兵来了。”  
洛基在眼前的一片混乱中试图寻找到索尔的身影，他身后的霜巨人们排成纵队，喧嚣声、风中的阵阵血腥，霜巨人们紧张的身体，马匹的躁动，就在大家引颈望穿面前的烟尘，想要探寻战况时，一个霜巨人突然从前线大叫着跑回来，他冲到洛基跟前大声说道：  
“他们正在上钩，请就绪。”  
索尔终于发出了进攻的命令。  
里特听闻之后立刻朝空中射了一支弓箭作为信号，洛基身后的号角声再次响起，突然之间他感觉到自己的身体被一排排霜巨人穿透，就在前线的最前方，他看到了从右边冰原疾驰而下的贝莱斯特，还有索尔的金色的长发。洛基屏住呼吸，夹紧马肚子，握紧了手里的长剑，然后朝着贝莱斯特和索尔的方向冲过去。  
如果让时间倒流回到2个月前，索尔和洛基从安格尔手里得到援兵之后，依然保持着原本行进的方向，避开贝莱斯特的眼线埋伏到了劳菲王庭的附近。劳菲病重的消息渐渐在王庭附近传开，和索尔与洛基一样，贝莱斯特同样在等待着劳菲咽气的那天，在劳菲所有的子嗣里面，贝莱斯特自认为是最有实力成为约顿海姆新王的人。但和索尔与洛基不一样的是，贝莱斯特无疑更缺少耐心，急躁早已让他看不清即将面对的危机。  
于是，2个月后，在知道贝莱斯特从自己的领地启程之后，索尔他们早已在宫殿前安静地等待着战争的到来。  
喊声传来，越来越近，洛基看到索尔和身后的霜巨人已经突围了劳菲与贝莱斯特的阵线，劳菲的人仍在抵抗，但他们已经被迫与主力部队切断，队伍也越缩越小。  
“你应该感谢众神！”洛基听见索尔大吼一声，声音穿透了烟尘，洛基骑马狂奔到索尔身边，他看见贝莱斯特已经被一只弓箭射下了马，头被索尔脚踩在冰面上，四肢被其他霜巨人死死压制住，动弹不得。  
“你应该感谢众神，”索尔喘着粗气再次重复道，“我没有一箭射瞎你的眼睛，不然你也可以体验到我所体验的痛苦。”  
贝莱斯特咬着自己的下唇，愤恨而又不甘地扫视着眼前的洛基和索尔，他已经没有任何话可以说，只是不停地重复道：“你们疯了，疯了。难道你们以为这样就能成为约顿海姆的新王吗？”  
“在临死前多嘴并不是一个明智的选择。”索尔朝洛基笑了一下，大喊一声里特把他的猎袋拿过来。  
“你想自己来吗？”索尔走到洛基身边，把他从马背上抱下来，然后把自己的斧子递到洛基面前，“如果你不想自己动手，我可以帮你。”  
“我不会用你的斧子，也从来没有砍过任何人的脑袋，”洛基双手将索尔的斧子接过，比他想象中还要沉，他的声音平静而清晰，但眼睛里却亮起复仇的光，“但我要你教我，索尔。”  
洛基的回答让索尔立刻大笑起来，他命令战士把贝莱斯特翻了个个，索尔踩着他的后背，双手握着洛基和他手里的斧子，对准了贝莱斯特的颈骨。  
“这里，用力往下……”  
几乎只是一瞬间，浓重的血腥味就在四周蔓延，贝莱斯特的大叫戛然而止，立刻就被狂风吹散。  
索尔踢了踢滚落在一旁的贝莱斯特的脑袋，扯着他的头发扔进了自己的猎袋里。他和洛基带领着身后的霜巨人继续往前推进，直到攻破了劳菲宫殿的城门。于是，就好像情境重现一般，  
索尔把摇摇欲坠的劳菲从王位上拽下来，像是等待着什么似的，望向站在王位下的洛基。  
“你想自己来吗？”索尔再一次对洛基说道。  
洛基毫不犹豫地点了点头，他握紧手里索尔的斧子走到劳菲跟前，弯下腰对他说：“好久不见，国王陛下。”  
劳菲费劲地睁着双眼，看到洛基的那一瞬间眼睛里满是慌张和惊恐。“洛基？”劳菲缓缓地摇头，“一定是我的幻觉，你已经死了。”  
“我的的确确是洛基，父亲，”洛基笑着说，“我死了又重生，但这个故事说来话长，我想你已经没有时间了。”  
就在洛基砍下劳菲头颅的那一刻，宫殿外原本结冰的湖面再也承受不住重量，突然之间轰隆作响，冰面上的尸体和溃败后还来不及逃亡的战士全部被冰冷刺骨的湖水所吞没。  
在这巨大的动静结束后，索尔弯腰从劳菲的脑袋上取下了他的王冠，走到洛基面前亲手帮他戴上。  
“现在，洛基·劳菲森，我的弟弟，你是约顿海姆的新王了。”索尔低笑着拉过洛基的手，低下头在手背上留下祝福的吻。  
“你实现了我们当初的承诺。”洛基望着索尔的眼睛，想起了他们之前的旧梦，“我要你和我一起成为国王，约顿海姆从此由两个国王统治。”  
索尔摇头，他轻轻地吻了吻洛基的嘴唇，抹掉他脸上的血迹，在新国王的耳边低语说：“我说过的，比起当国王，我更想要的是从此以后国王的双腿只为我一人打开，接受我的浇灌，为我生育后代。”

[正文完]


	13. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 产乳、生子提及

18个月后，当索尔从边境回到洛基的宫殿时，他的头生子已经超过半岁了。索尔在午夜时分推开洛基卧室的门，约顿海姆的新王正沉沉地睡在床上，胸口裸露着，布料只遮到小腹以下的位置。索尔小心翼翼地走过去，不想把洛基吵醒。他还未看到自己的头生子，但此刻却被洛基微微鼓起的胸部吸引了视线。  
索尔俯身靠近了洛基，他闻到了洛基身上充满了淡淡的乳香，凑近看时，还能发现胸口上有几个被新生儿咬破的伤口。在远离宫殿去边境打仗的这一年半来，索尔知道洛基的整个孕期都是在孤独和不安中度过，因此洛基比当初他离开时变瘦了不少。索尔有些心疼地吻了吻洛基的额头、紧闭的眼睛和嘴角，但洛基睡得太沉了，丝毫没有感觉到索尔，这反而让索尔突然在脑袋里萌生了另外想法。  
他用一只手覆盖住洛基胸部那一点圆润的曲线，轻轻往中间挤压，乳汁就一点点渗出来，索尔伸出舌头将它舔干净，然后用一只手继续慢慢揉搓着一边，另一边则用舌头不停地绕着圈舔舐着，直到洛基的乳尖变得湿润，渗出了更多的乳汁。  
这时，洛基才彻底从睡梦中惊醒，他和索尔四目相接的瞬间，当意识到自己的哥哥在挤压舔舐着自己微微鼓起的胸部时，洛基的耳根立刻就烧红了。  
“索尔！”洛基低呼一声。  
“我想我也有资格分享一份。”索尔直起上身脱掉衣物，接着继续俯身压住自己的弟弟，双手覆盖在洛基的胸部，渐渐用力揉搓，挤压，直到洛基的乳尖被玩弄得红肿挺立，胸口湿哒哒的，被乳汁弄湿了一片。  
洛基深吸了一口气，索尔把他胸口的乳汁舔舐干净之后，有些意犹未尽地舔了舔下唇，然后又温柔地从他的双唇吻到了脖子和锁骨，他想要让洛基身上重新沾上自己的味道，就像野兽宣誓自己的主权一样。  
“我想要看你。”索尔的吻越来越下，洛基只能顺从他的意愿打开了双腿，乖顺地将自己的阴茎和穴口展示在索尔面前。  
“已经有点湿了。”索尔用手指拨了拨洛基的阴茎，继而又来到有些潮湿的穴口，手指轻轻一刮，就能拉出透明的爱液。  
洛基的身体紧绷着，距离他们上一次做爱已经过得太久了，更别提现在自己身体产生的变化。  
“我还在哺乳期，哥哥……”洛基的语气开始变软，像是在求饶一样，“……会很敏感。”  
“是我的错，”索尔把头埋在洛基的双腿间，分别吻了他两边大腿根的软肉，“我应该早点赶回来。”  
说完，索尔便伸出舌头灵活地舔上了洛基潮湿的穴口，洛基被刺激得收紧双腿，微微抬起了腰和臀，但又被索尔用力按了下去。他的入口变得湿润而甜蜜，透明的爱液一点一点渗出来，索尔用力吮吸着洛基穴口的两瓣软肉，将那里一点点地舔干净。  
洛基迷迷糊糊地躺着，声音发软地叫着索尔的名字。他喜欢索尔舔他的方式，但仅仅只是舔舐和口交对于分离许久的洛基来说，还远远不够。他的手扯住索尔的金发，索尔的吮吸于是变得更加用力，他的舌头挑逗着那条湿润的细缝，又沿着洛基的阴茎往上舔舐那个敏感的眼口，洛基浑身颤抖起来，忍不住低声呻吟，他把索尔从下面拉起来，不管不顾地吻上索尔的嘴唇，迫不及待地用自己的下体紧紧的贴着索尔，一只脚勾在他的腰部，嘴巴不停地说着想要自己的哥哥操进来。

索尔于是把洛基从翻了个身，他像是奖励又安抚般吻着洛基，让他可以骑坐在自己的身上，然后扶住自己的阴茎在洛基的穴口磨蹭了几下之后，彻底挺了他的体内。两人的体位让索尔可以深入地把洛基的身体彻底打开。洛基里面太湿了，这让索尔也感觉到了前所有的刺激和舒服。他能感觉到自己的弟弟的身体在卖力的讨好自己，像是不舍得他离一般，每一次抽插都被吮吸地紧紧的。  
索尔心满意地叹了口气，他看着洛基双臂揽着自己的肩膀，因为自己的顶撞和戳刺而发出好听而又潮湿的呻吟。  
“你很想我。”索尔用力咬了几口洛基的肩膀，此刻他的弟弟就像彻底被他操软了一样，只能用鼻音的断断续续地哼着，几乎说不出完整的话。  
“我们可以再生一个孩子。”索尔忍不住又说，他的阴茎在洛基体内毫不怜惜地来回碾磨着洛基最为敏感舒适的那一点。  
“不行。”洛基摇摇头，累积的快感让他忍不住把身体往索尔的方向蹭过去，索尔于是低头用牙齿含住洛基的乳尖，用力往外拉扯，乳汁却意外地因为这样的举动而涌了出来。乳白色的液体顺着洛基的胸口缓缓地往下流淌，索尔看着那泛红挺立的小可怜，忍不住含住一边，用力地吮吸起来，吞咽下洛基分泌出的乳汁。  
索尔的舔舐让洛基丧失了最后的理智，他忍不住将在的胸部往前挺，还要艰难地跟上索尔越来越快的顶撞，索尔感觉自己被湿漉漉而又柔软的身体包围着，直到强烈而又舒适的快感将两人完全吞没。  
“你现在可以睡了。”索尔把阴茎从洛基的体内抽出，穴口已经被撞得红肿，白色的精液随着索尔的动作被带出来了一点，把洛基身上的床单弄湿了。他轻轻吻了吻洛基柔软的唇，吮吸着他耳垂的软肉，然后侧卧着在一旁躺下。  
“你应该去看看你的头生子。”洛基闭起眼睛说道，他累坏了。  
索尔却只是低笑着搂住了他高潮后软绵绵的身体，满不在乎地说：“和你比起来，明天再看也来得及。”


End file.
